NES
by Wind
Summary: Here we go again... this is simply random weirdness, written for our own amusement. Prolly won't ever be finished/continued. We have moved to other projects...
1. NES

Authors: Lani and Wind

Raiting: PG13, that's gonna stay…

Category: Romance/Humor/Something very weird

Disclaimer: Why, of course we own them! Hey, I don't want that shirt! A soft room? Wow, that sounds really cool…

Feedback: Yes please, lots of it! We never get enough!

Authors' notes: Tha-daa! Here you have it: the first part of ingredible NES! Enjoy and give us feedback. Also, if you're a bit lost with the character, click [here][1] to read basic facts. Uh, Wind? Yes? Part 001? Are you insane?! It's supposed to be never ending… maybe I should have put 0001*grins*. Oh, and yes, I'm insane. *rolling her eyes* I knew that…

NES : Part 001

It's a bright sunny summerday, again. Ash&co are somewhere up in north. They've took a boat to a big island, with lot of forest and lakes, but only few towns.

Ash: So what's the next town?

Brock:*reading the map* Umm... a place called Midsummer town.

Misty: That sounds little familiar...

Ash: Do they have a gym?

Brock: Nope. It's a very small place, I doubt that there's nothing more then a pokecenter. I'm not absolutely sure about that one either.

Ash: Then why are we here?!

Misty: Ash, this island has more than one town!! Plus I've heard it's beautiful here around summer.

Brock: And West-End town is having water pokemon festivals every summer.

Misty: Really? When's that? We gotta go!

Ash: West-End? Isn't this place in North?

Misty: But it's at the West in this island.

Brock: The festival starts tomorrow, so our timing couldn't be better.

Misty:*happily* Great!

Ash:*sihgs* Well, maybe there'll be some pokémon trainers, who wanna challenge me...

They arrive to Midsummer town and start looking for a place to stay for the night.

Team Rocket, still loyal to their mission to capture Pikachu, have followed Team Twerp to the island. They're hiding behind the threes, keeping an eye on their target.

Jessie: We're close capturing that Pikachu! I can feel it!

James: Today could be the day our luck turns!

Meowth: Right. So you guys have a plan or something?

Jessie: Well, no, not a exact plan, but...

Meowth: Meowth should have known...

Ned: Soooo, what exactly aaaare we doing here?

Lani:A festival. Lots of pokémon trainers. Lots of pokémons. Pokémon thieves. That would be us.

Ned: Whaaatever. I'd just wishhhh we wouldn't have to stay thiiiis close to the natureee...*gives a passing weedle disgusted look*

Lani: We're in a town pretty soon. Then we'll get a resting place for tonight and tomorrow we head to the festival.

Ned: A resting place with a mirror...

Lani: Hey! You can speak normally!

Ned: What do youuuuu mean?

Lani: Aaaargh! And I'm stuck with you!

Ned: Christieee...

Lani: I've told you not to call me that! That is, if Boss is not around.

Ned: Riiiiight...

Nurse Joy:*sweetly* I'm sorry, but this town doesn't have any hotels.

Misty: Doesn't have any?!?

Nurse Joy: None. I'm awfully sorry. But I can heal your pokémons if you want.

Ash: Sure. Can we stay here for tonight?

Nurse Joy: I'm afraid that won't work.

Ash: What?!? But... but... we always get to sleep in Pokecenters!

Nurse Joy: Well, we don't have any extra rooms. You may have noticed this is a really small building.

Brock has been dooling over the Joy from the moment they entered the center.

Brock: You...you're... so... pretty...

Nurse Joy:*sweatdropping* Ok... Here's your pokémons!*hands Ash back his pokeballs*

Misty: So, where can we sleep?

Nurse Joy: Some town people are nice enough to let travelers stay over night. And you're kids, so you should have much trouble finding a place.

Ash: We'll just go from door to door?!?

Nurse Joy: That's the style! Now off you go. I must pack. I'm going to the festivals tomorrow.

Brock: Would... would you... like to... go... with...

Misty:*grabs Brock and drags him after her* Bye and thanks, Joy!

Nurse Joy:*waves her hand* I was happy to help!

Outside the pokécenter they look around. They see few nice looking houses, with small gardens. Very peaceful. Since they really need a place to stay, they decide to start knocking on the doors. First door doesn't open and the second one tells them that they already have visitors. Third house has two floors and it's red. They knock on the door and wait. After awhile the door opens. There stands a boy, with brownish hair, blue eyes and sunglasses hanging in the middle way of his nose. He stares at them and then starts laughing.

Misty: Blizzard?

Blizzard:*still grinning* Well, nice to see you too.

Ash: What's so funny?

Blizzard: Nothing. Really. I was just... surprised when you turned out at our door step.

Misty: We're looking for a place to say tonight. Tomorrow we'll head for the festival.

Blizzard: Yeah. Everyone is going there.

Ash: Can we stay at your house?

Misty:*hitting Ash* Be polite!!*to Blizzard* Would it be anywhere near possible that we...

Blizzard:*cutting in* If my parents were home, it would be lot more difficult, but since they're on a trip and I'm house sitting... sure.

Misty: Thanks!

They enter the house.

Lani is in a very bad mood. Because of Ned. His annoying way of speaking was what caused Lani to be in this bad mood..

Ned: Christie?

Lani: I told you.. I won't answer if you call me that..

Ned: Ooooh. Oookay. Laaaaniii?

Lani:*very annoyed* What?

Ned: Theere is a hoootel..

Lani: Oh good. Now I can go and get some rest..

Lani and Ned go inside the hotel that is across the street from them. Lani walks up to the desk.

Lani: Hi. I'd like a room.

Clerk: Right, what type of room?

Lani: It doesn't have to be anything fancy. Just a room.

Clerk: Alright..*notices Ned waiting for Lani, types into the computer a double bed instead of a single bed* Now you take the elevator to the fourth floor and go to your left when you get off. You should find it.. *gives Lani the keys*

Lani: Okay. Thanx.

Clerk: Have a nice stay..

Lani walks back to Ned.

Lani: Okay, here is your key. Don't lose it! I won't give you another key if you do actually lose it. You'll just have to deal with that one.

Ned: Aaalriight.

Lani and Ned go into the elevator, which is a very small one. It fits at the maximum three. Lani and Ned have to stand very close to each other in order to fit in there.

Lani: Ned? Can you go a bit that way?

Ned: I can tryyy..

The elevator reaches their floor. The doors open.

Lani: Never mind, let's just go to our room..

Lani goes out and starts walking quickly to their room. Ned walks a bit slower behind Lani. Lani finds the door and opens it.

Lani:*eyes wide and open mouthed* I have to share a bed with you?

Ned: Loooks like iiiiit.

Lani:*grumbling to herself* I should've told that idiot downstairs that the room needs two beds. But it can't be that bad.. I mean I did share a bed with Mondo before we got together..

Ned: Sooo.. Laaaaani?

Lani: Huh? What?

Ned: Whaaaat do we doooo now?

Lani: I don't know about you, but I'm going to take a shower. You can go somewhere to anooy people with the way you talk..

Ned: Fiiiine.. Buuut when dooooo we eat?

Lani: Later. I'll find you..

Ned: Oookay.*leaves the room*

Lani shakes her head and sighs.

Lani:*thinking* Why on earth did I get stuck with him? He is soooo annoying. He can't talk normally. His whole personality annoys me... I wonder can he talk normally. Without drawing out the vowel in every other word..*has undressed and steps into the shower* I miss Mondo.. *turns on the water* I wonder where he is..*outloud as the water hits Lani's skin* Aargh! Why can't this hotel get hot water!

Lani gets out from the shower and wraps a towel around herself.

Team Rocket has decided to go to a hotel, since they can't really follow Team Twerp into the house they just went inside.

Jessie:*coming back from the font desk* I have our keys. It's on the fifth floor. There's the elevator.*points to her right*

James: Okay. But I'm hungry!

Jessie: We'll go eat after I've seen our room.

They all squish into the same small elevator where Lani and Ned had just been.

Jessie: Next time, let's pick another hotel with bigger elevators, okay?

Meowth: Meowth has no complaints 'bout dat..

James: But Jessie? Don't you like being this close to me? I mean we are..

Jessie: James! Not now. You know what the Boss said..

James: Oh, right..

Misty is sitting on Blizzard's bed, watching the guys play some sort of game.

Misty: So, you guys? Are we going to go to the festival?

No answer from the guys.

Misty: Hello?! There is a pink UFO breakdancing on Blizzards pillow!

Blizzard: Huh?*turns around* What did you say?

Misty: I said are we going to the festival?

Brock: Of course.*goes back to the game*

Misty: Okay, when do we leave?

No answer again. Misty sighs.

Misty:*thinking* I wish Wind was here. At least I could talk to someone. These guys are no help... All they do is play their stupid video games..

Wind had put up a camp in forest and she was sitting by fire cooking a meal for herself. She had let her pokémons out, to keep her company. 

Wind: Too bad I didn't make to the town for night. I'm not that much into camping...

Moondance: War- tortle- tortle^I'm not complaining^

Wind: You're gonna get to sleep in your pokéball anyway.

Fireflower: Arrr-ca- nine... ^If you'd walked faster...^

Flash: Pi-pika-chu^..or took less brakes...^

Silverriver: Poreon.^...you would have made it^

Wind: Who's side are you on?!

All her pokémons just grin. She hands them plates with some pokémon food. Then she starts eating her dinner as well.

Moondance: Tortle!^What is this?!^

Wind: Pokémon food. You don't like it?

Flash: Pika-chu-chu!^It's not same you used to give us^

Wind: Yes. I run out of it.

Silverriver: Vaporeon-reon?*Can't you get more of it?^

Moondance: Tortle! War-tortle-tortl.^Yeah! It was so much better^

Wind: Sorry guys, but I got it from Brock, so...

Flash:*grinning* Cha-pika-pi-chu!^So you'll have to find him again!^

Wind:*little red* No. I'm not gonna search for him just to get you some food you happened to like.

Moondace: Tortle?^Don't you love us anymore?^

Wind: Look, we're almost home. I'll ask if dad makes something for you.

Flash: Cha!^Cool^

The boys had finally stopped playing. Mostly 'cause it was getting pretty late and they were hungry. Blizzard led them to kitchen to grab something to eat before they'd go to bed. They found some fruits, yogurt, ice cream and bread, so they sat down around the table to stuff themselves.

Misty:*while eating an orange* How long does it take from here to festival?

Brock: On the map, it doesn't seem very long way...

Blizzard: With car it would take just ten minutes, but since we're obviously walking, I think half an hour.

Ash:*mounth full of food*Whendoweleave?

Blizzard: Huh?

Brock: He wants to know when we leave.

Blizzard: Oh. I don't know. After we wake up? That would be around 11 am or something. We can hace breakfast here, but dinner at the festival.

Misty: Do you always think of eating?

Blizzard: Hey! I'm a growing child! And I do think other stuff, like pokémons, video games...

Misty:*rolling her eyes* Whatever...

Jessie, James and Meowth had checked their room, found out it was confortable enough, and were now heading for hotel buffet to get something to eat before opening the TV and watching satelites till late night. They entered the dining hall and noticed someone.

James: Hey! Don't we know him from somewhere?

Meowth: He's wearing a rocket suit dummy! We should know him!

Jessie: That's not normal suit. It's like the one that...

They see a girl walking to the boy and sitting down to the same table.

James: It's Lani!

Jessie: Great, she's exactly the person I wanted to see...

James:*surprised* Really? 

Jessie: NO!!!

Meowth: Meowth thinks we should go and say 'hi' to her.

James: But, but... what about the accent?

Jessie: James! She was just doing it to annoy us. Or to scare you. Not sure which one. Anywayz, there is no real reason for that anymore, since she has her own partner to torture.

James: Who is he?

Jessie: Dunno. 

Meowth: Let's find out.

They walk to Lani and Ned.

Lani was on even worse mood. Not getting a shower, not reaching Mondo by the phone and having dinner with Ned. Well, she was used to the last one, but it didn't make it any fun either.

Ned: Soooo, tomorrow we, liiiike, go to the festivaaal and capture some pokémonnnns?

Lani:*sigh* Yes. That's the genious plan.

Ned: You seeeemed to know this toooown pretty weeelll...?

Lani: What's that to you?!

Ned: Okayyyy, if youuuu don't wanna talk about it...

Lani: Not with you, no.

Ned: But with... what's hiiiis name... Mondo?

Lani: What about him?

Ned: I'm not stupid, youuu know...

Lani:*under har breath* No, you just act that way.

Ned: The boss woooouldn't be toooo pleased to hear you're dating Mondooo.

Lani: And that's why you keep your mounth shut. Because me getting in troubles means you getting in troubles.

Ned: Loooook Chris... eh, Lani. I have absolutely noooo proooblems with you having a boooyfriend.

Lani: Good. Then why the hell did you bring him up?!

Ned:*rolling his eyes* Just triiied to find a suuubject you'd like to talk abooout.

Ash&co have destroyed all the food already, so it's time to get some sleep. 

Misty: Where do we sleep?

Blizzard: Hmm... we don't have guest room... but... Let's go upstairs first.

They do that.

Blizzard: Ok. That's*gestures towards one room* Wind's room. And since she's not here one of you can sleep in there.

Misty: I will.

Blizzard:*shugs* Ok. Then Ash and Brock can sleep in my parents' room.

Ash: We'll have to share a bed?!

Blizzard: That or one of you sleep downstairs on the sofa.

Brock: Or I take Wind's room and Ash&Misty share the bed.

Ash&Misty: WHAT?!?

Blizzard: Look, whatever you deside is fine with me. Just don't argue too loudly*walks into his room* 'Night!

He closes the door leaving Ash, Misty and Brock work out the sleeping arrengements by themselves.

__

To Be Continue…

   [1]: http://www.chickpages.com/comixcrew/wind-girl/madeups.html



	2. 2

NES: part 002

Jessie approaches the table with Meowth standing next to her and James hiding behind her back.

Jessie:*frostily* Hello Lani.

Lani:*looks up from her plate with surprise* Jessie! What are you doing here?

Jessie: Nice to see you too.

Lani: Oh sorry. But you caught me by surprise.

Jessie: Yeah, well we're here on business.

Lani:*stressing the first word* Still trying to capture Ash's Pikachu?

Jessie:*frostily* Yes.

Ned kicks Lani under the table.

Lani:*irritated* What?

Ned: Whyyy don't yoooou introduuuuce me to yoooour friiends?

Lani:*sighs* Alright alright..*to Jessie, James and Meowth* This is Ned. My partner.

James:*to Lani* So do you actually talk with that Southern accent?

Lani: No. Get over it already.

Jessie:*to Ned* What's with your speech? Can't you talk normally?

Lani: I've tried to figure that out myself, but he won't tell me..

Ned: Weeeell, I dooo talk noooormallyyyy.

Lani: No, that is not normal.

A voice:(o/s) What's not normal? Oh Jessie I put away the hot air balloon, like you told me to.

Lani:*turns around slowly* Mondo?*realizes it is him* Mondo!*jumps up and hugs him*

Mondo:*hugs Lani back and gives her a small kiss*Lani. *smiles and looks into her eyes* Boy, have I missed you.

Lani: Not as much as I've missed you.

Jessie: As nice as this little reunion is, we are going to get food.

Lani:*in a very good mood* Why don't you join us? There's plenty of room here.*gestures to the tables around them*

Wind finally finds the keys she's been searching for from her bag. She opens the door and walks in. All of the lights are out. She figures that everyone is asleep since it is past midnight. Wind tiptoes upstairs, trying not to make too much noise. She opens the door to her room, doesn't turn on any lights and bangs into a chair.

Wind:*quietly* Ow.

Misty: Who's there?

Wind:*scared and confused* Huh?! Who said that?!

Misty: Wind?*flips on the light* It is you!

Wind: Yeah, it's me alright, but what are YOU doing HERE in MY room?

Misty: We're going to the water festival and your brother let us stay here for tonight.

Wind: Oh okay. But umm.. I guess I'll take the couch downstairs then, if you're sleeping in the bed.

Misty: Um, that might be impossible. Brock's sleeping there.

Wind: Brock? He's here?

Misty: Yeah.. But we could kick Ash out of your parents bed and make him sleep here while we take that bed.

Wind: That might work..

Misty gets up and they both leave the room. After a few minutes they throw a sleepy looking Ash onto the bed and leave the room looking satisfied.

Misty: See, it worked.

Wind: I gotta hand it to you.. you know stuff..

Team Rocket has finished their dinner without too many arguements. Jessie did hit James once with frying pan, Ned got insulted 'cause of his way to speack three times and Lani & Jessie almost started scrathing each others faces, but other then this, everything went on quite peacefully.

Lani:*clearly getting somewhere* What sort of rooms do you guys have?

Jessie:*eyeing Lani* One with double bed for me and James, and nothing like that, don't even think about it...

Lani: Right. I heard the Boss had a little chat with you two about... umm, getting personally involved with your partner.

Jessie: He was mistaken. There's nothing like that between us.

Meowth: Sure, everyone believes dat...

Jessie:*giving Meowth evil glare* Anywayz, we have that and a room with one bed for Meowth and Mondo.

Mondo: So...?

Lani: What?

Mondo: By this guestion, you were after...?

Lani: I have to be always after something?!

Mondo: No. You just usually are, that's all.

Lani:*smiles at him* You know me too well.

Ned: Theeen, what waaas yoooouur poiiint?

Lani: We can switch. You go and share the room with Meowth and Mondo comes with me.

Mondo: That's a great idea!

Jessie:*shugs* Fine with us.

Meowth: Wait, wait, wait... You mean Meowth has to share a room with him?!?*points at Ned* 

Ned: Whyyyy would I rather shaaaare a roooom with a cat...?

Lani: 'Cause if you don't, I'm gonna beat the living daylight out of you!!

Ned: If yoouuu put it thaaaat wayyy...

Meowth: No, no, please! Some mercy for poor Meowth!!

Wind and Misty were laying on Wind's parents bed catching up happenings.

Misty: ...and we ended up beeing lost in the forest for over an week. It was plain awful. You'd think I'd gotten used to that...

Wind: Well, I've been travelling for sometime now and I still haven't gotten used to sleeping outdoors. I walked over an hour in dark just to get to sleep home instead of camp.

Misty: Where have you been traveling?

Wind: You know... here and there... nothing special…

Misty:*grinning* And no one special?

Wind:*blushing lightly* You're beeing very nosy, you know?

Misty:*waving her hand* Yeah I know. Now tell me. Who?

Wind: I didn't say that...

Misty: You didn't have to. I may have been travelling with Ash for quite some time, but I haven't catched his stupidy.

Wind: Fine. Will you be satisfied if I tell you there is nothing going on with me and...

Misty: And whom?

Wind:*gives Misty a glare* Ok. I met Trey and we walked some way together. Nothing serious.

Misty: Trey?

Wind: Oh, right, you don't know him... I'm pretty sure Brock will remember him, though.

Misty: Now you got me curious! What does you ex-boyfriend have to do with your current one?

Wind:*very red* Brock never was my boyfriend and neither is Trey.

Misty:*smiling* If you say so...

Wind:*turning around* I think I'll get some sleep now, if you don't mind...

Lani opened the door to the room that originally had been ment for her and Ned. Mondo had his arms wrapped around Lani's waist and rested his head on her shoulder. They entered the room. First thing to catch Mondo's eyes was the big double bed in the middle of the room.

Mondo:*lifting his head and giving Lani a questioning eyebrow* You were going to share a bed with him?

Lani: No. We accidentaly got a room with only one bed and I was pretty tired so I didn't feel like giving that stupid clerk a day from hell, because he made a mistake.

Mondo:*looking a bit worried* But Ned was going sleep on the couch, right?

Lani:*giving him a smile* Of course.

Mondo:*gives her a kiss* Good.

Lani: But now no one has to sleep on a couch...

Mondo:*smiling* Yeah...

Morning arrived. The time of great water pokemon festivals was finally in hands. It was the major event of summer in this island. People woke up early and headed for the fun. To see pokemon battles, meet other pokemon trainers, go to ferrish weel and roller coaster and other stuff like that. To eat festival food, to play games and to buy useless stuff that for reason makes you happy. In the little red house in Midsummer town Ash was the first one to wake up. He felt little puzzeled 'cause he could have sworn he had fallen a sleep in big douple bed in some other room than the one he woke up from. However, he didn't let this bother him for too lond. He got up, got dressed and headed to wake other people up. First he knocked on Blizzard's door. There was no answer. Ash opened the door and went in. He walked over to Blizzard's bed.

Ash: Hey! It's time to wake up!

Blizzard: Most definitely is not!*pulls covers over his head*

Ash: If we wanna get to the festivals before midday we should be getting up and ready!

Blizzard: It's 3 days festival. It won't kill us if we don't get there so soon. Now, let me get my sleep!!!

Ash leaves the room muttering. Getting Wind up during mornings had been painful, but getting her brother up was obviously beyond that. After thinking for a while Ash desided to wake Misty and Brock up so they could have some breakfast.

Ash walks into the parents bedroom. He doesn't recognize Wind so he just walks up to the one that's lying closer to the door.

Ash: Hey! Misty!*pokes the body* Misty!*starts shaking the body* Misty! Get up!

Misty:*sits up from the other side looking very sleepy* Ash? What is it?*yawn*

Ash: Huh?! Misty!

Misty: Yeah, that's me..

Ash: If you're there.. then.. why on earth are you sleeping here with Brock?!*hands on his hips*

Misty:*confused* Brock?

Wind:*under the covers* What about Brock?

Ash:*jumps back* That's not Brock!

Brock:*appears at the door way* Who's not me?

Ash:*swivels around* You're there!

Brock:*leaning against the doorway* No kidding.

Ash:*confused* *to Brock*So if you're there and*to Misty* you're there, and I'm here and Blizzard is in his room.. who's that?*points to the body hidden under the covers*

Brock: Hey, good question! Who is it?

Misty:*shakes her head* You guys could sleep through a whole war and not wake up.

Brock: If you'r enot going to tell us who it is, then I'm going to go find out myself!*walks over and pulls the covers away*

Wind:*opens one eye* Go away! I wanna sleep.*pulls the covers back over her head*

Brock:*open mouthed* Wind?!

Ash: Wind?

Misty: Yes, Wind.

Wind: That's my name, don't wear it out.

Brock:*pulls the covers off again* It really is you!

Wind:*sitting up* Good work, Sherlock.

Brock:*hugs Wind* I'm so glad to see you!

Wind: Uh-huh. I'm happy to see you too. Now please let go.

Brock:*blushing* Oh sorry..

Wind: Never mind. Is Blizzard up?

Ash:*annoyed* No. I tried to wake him, but he wouldn't get up..

Wind:*smiling shakes her head* That's him alright.. Well, how 'bout some breakfast?

Ash: Great idea!

In the hotel room where Ned and Meowth are sleeping. Meowth is snoring slightly, but Ned happens to be a light sleeper gets woken up.

Ned:*mumbling sleepily* Lani? Siiince when haaaave you staaaaaarted to snoooore?

Meowth continue on snoring.

Ned:*shakes the body* Laaaani?

Meowth:*swipes at Ned* Me sleep!

Ned:*eyes wide* Laaani? Wheeeen did yooooou beeeecome a caaat?

Meowth: I'm not Lani! I'm Meowth!

Ned: Ohhh.. Wheeere iiis Laniii?

Meowth: With Mondo, now shut up! Me sleep!*goes under the covers*

Ned: Ooh, Mooondo. Riiight. *happily*Weelll, no-one toooo fight ooover the miiiirror wiiiith! Iii'll gooo taaake a shooower, then..

Meowth:*mumbling to himself* Go already.. you twit.

Lani opens her eyes and it takes her a couple of minutes to realize that she's with Mondo. She'd become so used to seeing Ned the first thing in the morning, that this threw her off for a moment. But she welcomed the change. Ned had started to become a major pain, with his long showers in the morning since he always got up before Lani and used up the hot water. Lani looked at Mondo and decided it was time for him to wake up.

Lani:*smiling* Morning, honey.

Mondo:*opens his eyes* Morning, sweetie..

Lani:*sits up* Well, I'm going to take a shower. A hot one. You do not know how awful it is to take a cold shower in the mornings.*stands up*

Mondo:*puzzled* You take cold showers in the mornings?

Lani:*ruefully* Yeah, because of Ned.

Mondo:*worriedly* Ned? You get hot because of him and have to cool down in the shower?

Lani: No, you silly. He gets up before I do and takes forever in the shower leaving me with no hot water..

Mondo:*relieved* Oh. Right.

Lani:*walks over to him and sits down next to him* You do trust me, don't you? I mean, you are the one that's my boyfriend.

Mondo: Of course I trust you, but I don't trust the other guys.

Lani: Aww, that's so sweet of you, but remember that you're the one that holds the place in my heart.

Mondo:*gives Lani a small kiss* Of course. Now go and enjoy your hot shower.

Lani:*jumps up* Okay, see you in a half an hour!*rushes into the bathroom*

Mondo shakes his head and smiles at his stupidity. Of course he could trust Lani. How could he doubt that? But then he thought of Ned and how close Lani and Ned were working together. His eyes clouded over.

Mondo:*thinking* I know Lani. I trust her. She wouldn't cheat on you. You would be able to tell if she did. She'd act distant. Not perky. Like she is now. Or maybe she would to cover up her cheating.. No. Lani likes me. Only me. Maybe even loves. But.. does she? I mean, she's never said so.. but I haven't either.. so that makes us even. Okay, I trust her. She wouldn't cheat. No way.. I hope..

Ash, Misty and Brock were sitting around the kitchen table while Wind was making some breakfast. Ash is proudly sharing the info of all the pokémon battles he has won during these few months, Brock filling in with other happenings and Misty telling the boys what Wind had told last night.

Misty:*remembering something* Brock?

Brock: Huh?

Misty: Who's Trey?

Brock:*looking puzzeled* Who's who?

Misty: Trey

Brock: I have no idea...

Ash: Maybe he is a pokémon trainer! Isn't the food ready?

Wind: It's ready. Who wants what?

All: Everything!

Wind:*sweatdrop* Um, right...

She gives each of them some scurbled eggs, some beacon, some beans, toast, woffles with syrap and small sausages.

Ash:*stuffing the food to his face* This is great!

Wind:*sitting down* Thanks.

Misty:*to Wind* You said he would know him?

Wind: Who?

Misty:*getting annoyed* Brock. Know Trey.

Brock:*surprised* I'm supposed to know him?

Wind: Well... not by the name. But... he's the guy from that disco. The one you hit.

Brock:*remembering* Right. What about him?

Misty:*intrested* You hit him? Why?

Wind:*quickly* Not important.

Brock: Why did you bring him up?

Misty: Oh, no special reason. He just been travelling with Wind lately...

Brock: Really?

Misty:... And they're meeting at the festival today. Wasn't that right?*turns to Wind*

Wind:*muttering* More or less, yes.*gets up*I'll go and wake Bliz up. She quickly goes upstairs. After a moment you can hear some screaming and shouting. Few minutes later very unhappy looking Blizzard walks down the stairs, followed by Wind.

Meowth was planning to enjoy good sweet dreams for few more hours. Or at least as long as it would take for Ned to get ready. His plans were rudely destroyed, once he heard a voice from bathroom.

Meowth:*covering his ears with his paws* Can't believe dis... he's singing... he's singing while getting ready in da mornings...*shiwers* How does Lani put up with him?

The small cat like pokémon rolls over in the bed for some time, until he desides it's just too much for him to handle. He grabs a pillow and walks over to Jessie&James' room.

Meowth:*muttering on his way* I just hope dose to are decently asleep...

Lani had enjoyed the possibility of hot water. After that she had done her hair, make up and all the other little necesary things. Mondo took a quick shower, since you really don't get that much kicks out of cold water. It took them around an hour to get ready.

Mondo: What's your plan for today?

Lani: Well, I'll probably have to talk with Ned...

Mondo rolls his eyes.

Lani: We most likely decide just to go out there and rob clean few pokémon trainers.

Mondo: That would leave you free for evening?

Lani:*smiling* Yes, I believe so. Why?

Mondo:*smiling as well* No special reason.

Lani:*wrapping her arms around his neck* Yeah, right...

Mondo:*tilting his forehead against hers* But just so you won't get bored, we could come up with some sorta activity...

Lani: Oh. Any suggestions?

Mondo: Let's see... something like this*gives Lani a kiss*

Lani: Mmmm... I think I would like that. I think I would like that a lot.

Mondo: Great.

Lani: In matter of fact, I think I like it enough to scip the stealing pokémons from today's scedual to make moor room for that...

Mondo: That sound even better.

Lani: I just go and tell the pain in the arse, also know as my beloved partner, that we're taking a day off.

Mondo: Ok. Hurry back.

Lani: I will.

__

To Be Continue…

Is it just me, or was this part totally pointless? Of course it wasn't! There was Mondo and… *rolls her eyes* I should have figured… BTW people, what do you think of Ned? Is he annoying or pain in the arse? 


	3. 3

See? Everyone hates Ned. Now can we get rid of him? You think we can? *sigh* I quess not. You see Rainflower, I can't just walk to the Boss and demand a new partner. Gio wouldn't be too pleased… Plus has anyone ever heard of Lani Mondo? There actually was Ned Christie… But Wind, aren't all Team Rocket groups supposed to be in love or something? That would make me and Mondo great team… You really wanna a workplace romance? Well, maybe… There is always Ned… *eyes wide with horror* You… You wouldn't dare!!! Oh, watch me…*evil grin* If you do that, I'll… I'll… can't think of anything horrible enough right now, but I'm warning you! There is and never ever will be anything between me and Ned!!!! Ok, ok…

NES: part 003

Everyone is sitting around the dinner table eating.Blizzard looks very grumpy, Wind is very quiet and the rest three are just stuffing their mouths with food. After awhile Misty decides to break the silence.

Misty: So.. what time are we leaving?

No one looks up from their plates. It seems like no one even heard Misty. Like she was invisible.

Misty: Hey!*bangs her fist down on the table making everything clatter* I asked a question!

Ash:*wide-eyed* What? Have you gone crackers?

Misty: No! I just want to know what time we're leaving.

Blizzard: Jeez. Now you're starting to sound like Ash.

Misty: Whaddaya mean by that?

Wind: He means that you've also become very anxious about when you are going to be on your way again.

Misty: Oh.*a pause* I am not anxious!

Brock: Well, I hate to take sides, but I have to agree with them. You have become anxious about when are we going to go again.

Misty:*grumbling* I asked only because I hated the silence.. Not because I want to be on the go again..

Lani and Mondo are walking to the room that was shared by Meowth and Ned when they saw Meowth coming down the hall with a pillow under his arm.

Lani:*surprised* Meowth! What are you doing?

Meowth mumbles something.

Lani: What? Repeat, please.

Meowth:*a little it louder* I'm going over to Jessie and James's room. To sleep.

Mondo: Can't you sleep in your room?

Meowth: No. Because of Ned and his shower.

Lani:*understanding* Oh I get it. Well, go ahead into their room. Don't let us delay you any more..

Meowth: Yeah.. me sleep dere. Bye.*goes on walking down the hall*

Mondo:*curious* So, what was this about Ned and the shower? You haven't seen him take one, have you?

Lani: Oh ew. Don't make me even imagine it. I'm going to have nightmares..

Mondo: Oh sorry..

Lani: That's okay. As long as you're here, I won't be having nightmares.. And you'll see when we get to the room. And if I'm not wrong, he's still taking the shower. I'm telling you, he takes for ages in there..

Mondo: I believe you.

Lani and Mondo enter the room. Ned is still in the shower singing. Loudly and off-key.

Mondo: Oh. I see. I can understand why you're grumpy when you're around him.

Lani: That's what I really love about you. You know what I'm thinking.

Mondo:*thinking* *elated*She said 'love' and 'you' in the same sentence! *to Lani* Well..*shrugs* I don't know all that's going on inside your head, but I'd like to find out. *put his arms around her waist*

Lani: Aww.. you're so sweet. But*holding up a hand* do NOT become a shrink. I hate people poking around in my mind.*puts her arms around Mondo's neck* As I was saying, you're so sweet..

Mondo:*smiling* So are you..

Mondo leans towards Lani and is about to kiss her, when Ned burst out of the bathroom, still singing and only wearing a towel around his waist.

Lani:*turns her head away* Ned, get dressed quick. I don't want to have nightmares. No wait, I already do because of your singing.

Ned: Hey! I took that as an insult!

Lani: You're speaking normally! And it was an insult.

Ned: Oooh.

Lani: Not again..*leans her head against Mondo's chest*

Ned: Laaaani? Diiiid you haaaave somethiiiiing to teeeell meee, or diiiid youuu just waaant to seeeeee meee?

Lani: Oh right. We're having a day off. Use it wisely.. *looks into Mondo's eyes* I know I will..

Ned: Buuut, hooow many daaaays aaaare weeee actuallyyy takiiing oooff? The Bossssss isn't gooooing tooo liiiike this...

Lani: Oh, who cares. I'm going. Now enjoy your day off.

Lani and Mondo leave the room. Ned shakes his head.

Ned:*thinking* The Boss really isn't going to like this. We're taking too many days off. I can't afford to get the Boss mad. I don't know about Lani, but no way am I getting into trouble because of her and her boyfriend..

Ash&co had finally finished their breakfast and were on the move. It took them half an hour to reach West-End town, just like Blizzard had told them. The fastivals were rolling on with full speed. Many people were selling their produgts, giving away free samples and telling were widely how great their stuff was. Pokémon trainers were changing information and showing off their badges. Somewhere could be heard voices of Pokémon battles.

Ash: Do they have some sorta tournament around here?

Blizzard: Yeah, sorta. It lasts this 3 days and the trainer who gains most victorys gets a price.

Ash: I'm gonna try out!

Blizzard: That means you can't really do anything else in these festivals, so I don't recom.

Misty: You're not going Ash.

Ash: But...

Misty: NO!

Ash: Fine. What do we do then?

Wind: Look around, see what they have to offer.

Blizzard: And see who is here.

Misty: Weren't you supposed to meat someone, Wind?

Wind:*blushing ligthly* Well, yes, but it's really... um... we didn't agree a day or a place, so it's more like, if I run into him...

Misty:*nods* Right...

Wind: You're hinting other vise?

Misty:*grinning* Well, since you asked...

Ash: Hey! Doesn't that guy look familiar to you?

They all turn to look and see a man with long red hair, pink trousers, no shirt. He's smoking a cigarette and playing guitar.

Misty: I could swear I've seen him somewhere...

Blizzard:*shugs* I surely don't know him. Let's move along. He doesn't seem to be selling anything except cigarettes and brownies.

Brock: He has some of those brownies a free samples...

Wind: Great*grabs one* Oh, these are goooood...

Misty: Uh oh...

Brock: What?

Misty: I just remembered. He's from that gym.

Ash: What gym?

Misty: The one with brownies you idiot!

Brock:*also remembering* Great... Wind... erm, Wind?

Wind:*dreamy smile* Huh?

Brock: You didn't eat those brownies, now did you?

Wind:*shaking her head* No. Not too many, at least. But they're really gooood...

Blizzard: What's going on?!

Misty: Explain to you later. Brock, how are we supposed to act?

Brock: Well, it should wear off with time. Waiting for that, we just need to keep her out of troubles.

Wind:*wraps her arms around Brock's neck**giggling* Have I told you just how much I missed you...

Blizzard:*sweatdrop* There's no such a thing as fast cure for this? 'Cause I think I'm starting to feel sick...

Team Rocket is at the festival. Jessie and James are in disguise, just in case. But they're enjoying themselves. Well, trying to.

Jessie: Where is that Mondo? He is our assistant. He should be here helping us.

James: At least we have some time alone..*puts his arm around Jessie*

Meowth: No! No mushy stuff around Meowth!*muttering to himself* Me can't take anymore of dis.. Lani and Mondo are bad enough..

James reluctantly lets his arm drop from around Jessie's waist. They continue on walking and looking around at the different stands. They see the man playing the guitar with a plate of brownies next to him.

James: Brownies!*rushes over to the man*

Jessie:*realizing who the man is* James! No! James!*runs after him*

James:*to the man* Are these free?

The man: Yes. There are no restrictions. Everyone is a free soul! Do as you please!*starts humming along with his guitar*

James: Cool. Thanks..*takes a couple from the plate and starts eating*

Jessie: James! No! Don't!

James:*sets the brownies down and takes ahold of Jessie's face gently* Jessie.. you are the most beautiful female I know..*grins* Now try one of these. They are soooooo goooood..*takes a brownie and makes Jessie taste it*

Jessie:*dreamily* That is good..*snapping out of it* But no. James. NO more!

James:*dreamily* But they are sooo good..*kisses Jessie*

Jessie: James.. please, no more! Otherwise I'll have to hti you with mymallet to make you come back to your senses..

James: Oh alright..

Jessie: Good. You're saving yourself from physical harm this way. Let's go and eat something else, that isn't brownies.

Meowth: Dat is a good idea. let's just hope he doesn't stay dis way for long..

Ned is walking alone around town. He's never seen as many people squished into one town at the same time. He walks past a man who's giving away free brownies. He was tempted to take one, but he was allergic to chocolate and that would mean that his complexion would be ruined if he even took a small bite of chocolate. He continued on. He saw a place selling lemonade and decided to get some.

Ned: Ooone lemonaaaaade, pleeeease.

The girl behind the counter: Huh? You mean a Topsy-Twirl with a Twist? Sure thing.

Ned: Yeees, exaaaactly..

Girl:*handing him his drink* That's one-fifty.

Ned: Ooh, riiight.. Moneeyy.*digs into his pockets and hands the girl some money*

Girl:*counts the money* Okay, here's your change.*gives some coins back* *looks around to see if there are any more customers, when she sees none she turns to Ned* So, you're not from here are you?

Ned: Noooo. Iii'm nooot..

Girl: Well, if you want I can give you a tour of town after my shift is done..

Ned: Ooh, thaanks, but nooooo.

Girl: Lemme guess, you have a girlfriend.

Ned: Noo, no giiiirlfriend.

Girl: So? What's the problem then? You married?

Ned: Nooo..

Girl: Well, then I'll see you after my shift is over. I need some excitement..

Ned: Ooh. Weeeeell, aaaaalriiiight.

Girl: So I'll see you at five. By the way, what's your name?

Ned: Ned.

Girl: Okay see you then, Ned..

Ned gets up and leaves the place. Then he comes back.

Ned: Whaaaat's your naaame?

Girl: Saraphina. But you can call me Sara..

Ned: Ookay, byyyyye.*leaves*

Ash, Misty and Blizzard are walking around town. They left Brock with Wind on a park bench sitting and trying to calm Wind down.

Blizzard: Okay, explain. Why is Wind acting like she just was?

Misty: This is a long story.

Blizzard: Tell me anyway. I need to know why she's acting weirder than usual.

Ash: Okay, well there was this gym that we went to.

Misty: And there were these "special" brownies.*blushes* I had some of them myself.. and they make you act really weird.

Blizzard: Like Wind is now?

Misty: Yes.. and then if there are a guy and a girl and both of them have taken some those brownies..

Blizzard: Stop! I don't want to hear anymore!*puts his hands over his ears* I don't want to know what my sister is doing with a guy..

Ash: You're the one who asked!

Blizzard: Next subject please..

Lani and Mondo are walking hand in hand around houses in West-End Town.

Mondo: So where are we going?

Lani: Home.

Mondo: Home?

Lani: My home. Oh there it is!*points to a house*

Mondo: Oh.. okay.. what are we doing there?

Lani: I haven't seen anyone I know for ages. I wanna know what's up and stuff.

Mondo: Uh-huh..

Lani:*pulling him* Come on!*starts running*

Mondo: I'm coming, relax!

Lani lets go of Mondo and runs up to the front door. She looks for a key from under the Welcome mat. No luck. She tries from above the door frame. Not there either. She sees something glinting in the plant next to the door. She reaches in a pulls out a key.

Lani:*smiling triumphantly* See, I still remember where they keep the key!*holding it up*

Mondo: That's great, sweetie..

Lani puts the key in the lock and turns. The door opens. The house is dark from inside.

Lani:*steps inside* Mom? Dad? Sara? Cherry? Anyone home? No amswer.

Lani: Guess not. *flips on some lights* Whoa.. everything is exactly the same as it was when I left.*to Mondo* So, you wanna go upstairs?

Mondo: Sure.

Lani: I'll show you my room.

They go up the stairs and into Lani's bedroom. Inside is a queensized princess bed.

Lani: Here it is..

Mondo: Cool..*sits down on the bed and bounces up and down* Very bouncy. Come here..

Lani: Don't get any ideas..*sits in Mondo's lap and kisses him*

Mondo: I won't..

The phone rings.

Lani: I should answer that..

Mondo: No, don't go..

Lani: It'll be just a second.*answering phone* Hello?

Saraphina: Who is this?

Lani: Sara? Is that you?

Saraphina: Lani? What are you doing at home?

Lani: Just came by..

Saraphina: Okay, well.. is Dad or Mom there?

Lani: Nope.

Saraphina: Okay, well, I'll try their cells.. See you later.

Lani: Yeah, bye..

Mondo: Your sister?

Lani: Yeah.. now.. where were we?

__

To Be Continue…

Aaaaand the brownies are back! That was specially for you Mewberries! Thanks for putting up with your crazy story, supporting us and most of all reviewing! We love reviews! Since we're on bubbling mood, I could share with all you people that today I received my first flame, about FI(AH). Actually it is a miracle that we haven't got any other bad feedback. Anywayz, we would like to point out, as Rainflower had noticed, this story isn't about plot, it's about fast fun. Me and Lani, we both can and do write serious fics as well, but FI(AH) and NES even more, are only based on fun. Fun, we thought we could share with few other people. So, if you're enjoying this story, it has served its purpose! 


	4. 4

Yes, it's time for NES again. I got more feedback from "Forever" than I've got from any other fic… So, you're gonna switch to the AAML stories? Nah, I would feel like a huge sell-out… I mean, I love getting reviews, but I'm not gonna start writing my stories thinking what would give me most feedback. I guess that's a giood thing… Of course it is! You're touchy… Ok, just tell me what's bothering you. *muttering* Nothing. Yeah, I believe you… *sigh* It just annoyes me like hell, when people give me notes about my misspellings. I, for cry out loud, know I suck at English, I need to be told then hundred times. Um, so let me get this straight… People saying: "I hate you" or "You suck" don't bother? *thinks for a moment* No, not really. They have right to their own opinion. Hey, why don't we talk about your twisted personality somewhere off screen and let people read on? 

NES: part 004

Ash, Misty and Blizzard happen to pass by the red haired man again.

The man: Take some brownies! Relax and enjoy your life...

Misty: No thank you.

Blizzard:*hopefully* You don't happen to have anything that would... um, undo the effect of those brownies?

The man: Why would anyone wanna undo the effect? Once you eat them you feel free. Take one.

Blizzard: No thanks.

The man: Well, how about a cigarette?*offers them a box of cigarettes*

Ash: Hey, cool! I'll take one.

Misty:*yelling* NO! You won't take any!!

Ash: That's unfair...

Blizzard: Hmm... Wind's not around... I'll try one*takes a cigarette*

Misty: WHAT?!?

Blizzard: It's not like she'd let me try*lights the cigarette* Wow, these are weird...

Misty: You'll drop it right now young man!

Blizzard: You're not my mother. And not my sister either, thank goodness.

Ash: Will you let me try?

Blizzard: No. You're underaged.

Ash: So are you!

Blizzard: Yes, but your more underaged.

Misty: Enough of this stupid converstation!*takes out her mallet* Now the cigarette goes or...

Blizzard: Sure. What ever you say.*watchs Misty put down her mallet and let's out a small sigh of relief*

Misty: Let's go somewhere else. We probably should check how Brock doing with Wind...

Blizzard: I'm not really intrested. Why don't you go and...

Misty:*most annoyed* You're coming with us!!!!

Blizzard:*defeated* Right...

In the park, Brock is having some sorta problems.

Brock: Um, Wind? Wind, what are you doing?!

Wind:*kissing his neck* Oh, just trying to show you how much I missed you...

Brock: Er, that's great, but you really shouldn't...

Wind: But I must!*kisses him to lips, deep*

Brock:*pushes her off* No, really, you shouldn't.

Wind: Why?

Brock: Cause... emm... this is a public place and...

Wind:*waves her hand* That doesn't matter.*moves to sit on Brock's lap**running her fingers up and down his chest* Sooooo, what do you wanna do...?

Brock:*sweatdropping* I'd like... I'd very much like to... to... go and see what kind of pokémon breeding stuff they're selling here. Yeah, that's it. Go and find some breeder stuff.

Wind: Don't be boring! Hmm... is it just me or is it getting hot in here?*starts to remove her T-shirt*

Brock:*grabs her arms quickly* You're imagining. It's actually awfully cold.

Wind:*puzzeled* It is? Oh well... in that case we should find a nice warm place where we can be alone...*starts kissing him again*

Brock:*muttering between kisses* Alone? You're... sure.. that's a.. good idea?

Wind:*nods smiling* Uh-huh...

Lani and Mondo are trying to find something to entertain them in Lani's room. Well, not that they needed to try very hard. Lani happened to have Nintendo, so they occupied themselves for quite some time playing Mario Cart. But no matter how fascinating a game is, you really can't focus on it eternity.

Mondo: How come you always win?

Lani: Have practised a lot.

Mondo: I can't keep this stupid car on the track... Great going Mario! Straight into the hot lava...

Lani: You want to do something else?

Mondo:*putting down the controller* Well... I can think of something were we both could be winners...

Lani: Oh, is that so?*clibs on the bed next to Mondo* What's that?

Mondo:*placing his hands around her hips* It's starts somewhat like this...*kisses Lani's neck*

Lani: Does it continue this way?*moves Mondo's head so she can kiss him to the lips*

Mondo: Yeah... that's one way to go...

A voice:(o/s)Is someone here?

Mondo and Lani hurriedly brake up.

Lani: I'm here!

Mondo:*little worried* Your parents?

Lani: At least sounds like that... 

Mondo: Eh, maybe you should go and say hi to them or something...

Lani:*getting up* Lets go, then.

Mondo: I was thinking that perhaps I should wait here...

Lani: Oh, c'mon! They won't bite you.

Ned was walking around the festival, keeping quite near the lemonade place. The girl there, Sara, had told him to stay near by till her shift was over. Ned happened to pass by the brownies.

The man: Hey, boy... Why don't you take some brownies.

Ned: No thaaaanks. They wouuuuld be terrible for myyyy skin.

The man: But they're really good. Lotsa chocolate in them and...

Ned: I saiiiiid nooo.*thinks of something* Aaaactually, I couuuld buy oneee box.*thinking* As far as I remember, Lani likes chocolate, I can give it to her.

The man: Oh, I don't need money. Just take a box. You want a cigarette as well?

Ned: Goooood, noooo! Do youuuu have any ideaaaa what smoking does to youuuur skiiiin and nails and haiiiiir? 

The man: Whatever...

Saraphina walks to them.

Saraphina: Ok, I'm ready to show you around.

Ned: Goooood. I think.

Saraphina:*notices the box of brownies* For me? You shouldn't have... Thanks!

Ned: Reaaaally, they were for myyyy paaaartner...

Saraphina: Partner?

Ned: Yeaaah... we work togetheeeer and I thouuught sheee...

Saraphina: She?

Ned: Looook, nothing like thaaat. First, she's noooot my styleee and second, our booooss wouuuld kill us if anythiiiing happeneeeed....

Speaking of making Giovanni angry, Jessie and James were on the way. James had his arms around Jessie's waist and he was staring at her with big puppy dog eyes.

Jessie: James, please. Not now!

James: You're so beautiful Jess...

Jessie: Yes, I know I am. But still...

James: I could live just watching your perfection...

Meowth: Stop dat!!! You're not gonna touch each other for da rest of da day!

James: That's impossible! I can't... Aaaargh!*gets Fury Swiped across the face*

Meowth: Me can't belive you were stupid enough to eat dat stuff. Not after everything that happened last time...

Jessie: We didn't eat any of them last time.

Meowth: You sure acted like you had!! Now, we steal some rare pokémons... *screaming*James, hands off her!!!!

Misty, Ash and Blizzard arrive at the park.

Blizzard: Uh where are they? We left them right there.*points to an empty bench*

Misty:*panicking* What if something happened to them?!

Ash: Like what? Got run over by a truck?

Blizzard: There are no trucks around here.

Ash: Good point.

Misty: Okay, where could've they gone?

Blizzard: You said that the brownies had some sort of effect on people.

Misty: Yeah..*realizing* Oh my.. Brock is always after a girl.. and now that Wind is high and acting like she is.. Oh my..

Blizzard: If you're thinking what I'm thinking..

Misty: I thinking that we're thinking the same thing.

Blizzard: Okay.. where would we go if we wanted some privacy to.. y'know.. not that I'd want to do any of that stuff with you..

Misty: Good cuz I don't want to do it with you either.

Blizzard: At least we agree on something. Now.. let's go check out the hotels and motels and stuff.. no wait, there aren't any..

Misty: What are we going to do?!

Lani runs down the stairs, with Mondo calmly walking behind her. Lani rushes into the kitchen.

Lani: Mom! Dad! Cherry!

Cherry rushes to hug Lani. Lani picks up the three year old into her arms and gives her a big hug.

Lani: Hi there Cherry. What have you been up to?

Cherry:*smiles* Nothing.. Now come and play Barbies!

Lani: Not now.*puts Cherry down* Maybe later.

Cherry: Okay.. *runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs*

Lani's mom: Lani! You're home!*big hug*

Lani: Yes, Mom. I'm home. But not for long. I'm on a mission..

Lani's dad: Mission?

Lani: Yes, Dad. A mission. I'm in Team Rocket, remember?

Lani's dad: Right right.. So, when did you get in?

Lani: Oh not that long ago. Giovanni made things speed up a bit more. Usually it takes for ages until someone gets in.

Lani's mom: Oh right.. So is that your new partner?*looks at Mondo*

Lani:*turns around and back* No.. that's not Ned.*pulls Mondo by the sleeve* This is Mondo.

Lani's dad:*raises his eyebrows* Ned? Mondo? Your partner is a boy?

Lani:*rolls her eyes* Duh! There's Jessie and James, Butch and Cassidy, Ed and Kelly, and now me and Ned.

Lani's dad: Uh-huh..*to Mondo* So, if you're not my daughter's partner, who are you?

Mondo: I'm Mondo, the assistant of Jessie and James.

Lani's dad: And how are you connected to my daughter?

Lani:*quickly* I was also Jessie's and James's assistant before I became a full member. That's how we met.

The front door slams.

Saraphina:(o/s) I'm home!

Lani's mom: We're in the kitchen!

Saraphina:*appearing at the doorway* Hi y'all.

Lani: Hi. Where've you been?

Saraphina: Work.

Lani:*surprised* You work?

Saraphina: Yes, I work. I'm bored and I want money. Dad gives it out too easily..*shrugs* I wanna feel like I earned it..

Lani:*nodding* Right..*to her parents* Okay, well great to see you again, but we're gonna go up now.

Lani's mom: Alright, dinner's ready at seven!

Lani: Okay.*is about to go up the stairs when she suddenly stops*

Mondo:*crashing into her* What is it?

Lani:*stares open-mouthed at the figure that's standing next to the front door holding a red heartshaped box* What are you doing here?

Saraphina:*coming out of the kitchen* Oh, that's Ned. I met him today at the café.

Ned: Niiiiice to seeeee youuuuu toooo Laaaani.

Saraphina:*looks at Lani and Ned in turn* You two know each other?

Lani: Yeah.. he's my partner..

Lani's dad:(o/s) Who's your partner?

Saraphina: The man on the moon! Who'd you think?! The guy standing in the foyer.

Lani's dad:*coming form the kitchen* Nice to meet you

Ned.*extends his hand*

Ned:*shakes it* Youuuuu toooo.

Lani's dad:*whispering to Lani* Why does he talk like that?

Lani: I have no idea..*pulls Mondo's sleeve* Let's go.

Mondo: Gladly.

They rush up the stairs.

Jessie and James and Meowth went to the park. They see Blizzard, Misty and Ash standing around looking very worried.

Jessie: I wonder why they're so down.

Meowth: Who cares? We got our problems!

Jessie:*sits James down onto a bench* James, sit here. And DON'T move!

James: Okay, Jessie. My beautiful Jessie..

Jessie:*ignoring James* So, how long do we have to wait until this wears off?

Meowth: Me don't know. But da Boss id gonna kill us if he finds out..

Jessie:*moaning* I know, I know.. And where is that darned Mondo?!

Meowth: Meowth does not know!

Jessie:*grumbling* Probably somewhere with Lani..

Meowth: Lani?

Jessie: Yes, Lani. I saw Ned walking around with another girl, so Lani must be with Mondo..

Meowth: Why didn't you tell Meowth dat?! We go look for dem!

Jessie: Oh what's the use?

Ash, Misty and Blizzard are trying to figure out a place to people with desire for privacy would go.

Misty: You think they went back to your place?

Blizzard: It takes half an hour, I don't think they have patience for that...

Ash: If someone give them a ride with car?

Misty: Like who?

Voice:(o/s) Well, if it isn't Ash the looser!

They spun around to see who it is.

Ash: Gary!

Misty: What are you doing here?

Gary: Great pokémon festivals. Where else would a great pokémon trainer be? More like, what are you doing here. It's not like you were any good as a trainer...

Ash: Hey!!!

Blizzard: Gary. You have a car, don't you?

Gary: Sure. What are you doing hanging around with these losers? I thought you had some style.

Misty: You two know each other?!

Ash: Well, Wind said she knew Gary...

Gary: Oh, yeah, your sister. I saw her about fifteen minutes a go.

Blizzard: Where?!

Gary: She was with that guy who travels around with Ash. They wanted to get back to Midsummer town. 

Misty: And...?

Gary:*shugs* I told one of girls to give them a ride. I may not like your sis that much, but I have nothing against her either.

Blizzard:*yelling* You helped them get into our house?! And they left fifteen minutes ago?!

Misty: That means they are already there...

Gary:*questioning eyebrow* What's the big deal?

Blizzard: We need a ride to Midsummer and fast!!*speed off*

Misty: Bliz, wait!*runs after him, grabbing Ash with her*

Gary: Hey! I'm coming too! I wanna know what's going on!!*runs after them*

In a red two floored house in Midsummer town, Brock is sitting on sofa downstairs. Wind had went up to change her clothes. Brock was feeling a bit restless. The girl was beeing quite high and as much as he felt tempted enjoying the situation, something told him it wouldn't be right. He heard steps and turned around to see who it was. Wind walked down the stairs wearing bathrope. Brock let out a small sigh of relief. Wind walked up to him and sat on his laps. 

Wind:*kissing him* Missed me?

Brock: Um, sure.

Wind:*giggling* You wanna hear a secret?

Brock:*can't see any harm in this* Ok.

Wind:*leans over so that her lips touch his ear* I don't have anything under this.

Brock:*getting very red* What?!

Wind: You wanna see?*starts undoing her belt*

Brock:*quickly* No, really, keep it on, please...

Wind:*looking desapointed* You don't wanna see me?

Brock: Of course I do...

Wind:*smiles happily* Great.*undoes her belt*

Brock:*shuts his eyes* Put it back on!

Wind:*wrapping her arms around his neck* You really want me to do that...?

Brock: No. I mean yes. I... uh...

Wind: Oh, c'mon. Think about all the fun we can have...*starts kissing him*

Brock:*muttering* Yes... fun...

Giovanni squinted. The day light was very bright to his eyes, for he was used sitting inside that shadowy room. He looked at his clock. She was late. Of course she was, she was always. First she made him come to these stupid festivals and now she was late. Later that evening they were supposed to have dinner with her family. Family dinner, fantastic. Giovanni was thinking, once again, why the hell did he do all this and for that woman?

Lani and Mondo are sitting in Lani's room.

Lani: It wasn't that bad, now was it?

Mondo: Well, your father didn't eat me, so no, I quess not. Of course, there's that fact that we didn't tell we're dating...

Lani: Yeah, well...

Mondo: You know, you don't seem to be too thrilled by the idea of telling people I'm your boyfriend. Are you ashamed of me or something? 'Cause I think I have the right to know...

Lani: Hey! It's not like you told them anything about us either!

Mondo: They're your parents!

Lani: I just thought you might not want to spread it all over the world! Excuse me for that!

Mondo: So, you're not ashamed of me? And you don't want to hide the fact we're dating?

Lani: No! Look, if it's that important to you, we can go there right now and...

Mondo: Really, that won't be necessary. They really don't need to know...

Lani:*shaking her head* I really don't get you sometimes...

Mondo leans over and kisses her.

Sarphina:(o/s) Oh please! Get a room...

Mondo:*grinning* But we already have one...

Lani: This! Now get out!*throws a pillow at Sara*

Saraphina: Going! Just thought to bring you some brownies.

Lani: You brought brownies?

Saraphina: No, actually Ned did. But he can't eat them, or so he says.

Lani: Oh, he can't eat them, alright. He gets a horrible rash out of chocolate. Not a pretty sight. Believe me, I've seen.

Saraphina: Whatever. Here's your part. If you're not gonna eat them, though, I can.

Mondo: I think we'll eat them. Put them on the floor or something, ok?

Lani: And if that's all, feel free to give us some privasy!

__

To Be Continue…

And now people, time for the voting! Since Ned seems to become deeply hated, very fast, we decided it's time to do something about it. When/if you review, you can also cast your vote wether Ned should face a horrible death or live on annoying people. Plus if you go to the "rot in hell" option, you can also give us your wish about the cause of death. We're waiting for the results most intrested! You can also vote by phone, that is, if you know our numbers… or e-mail goes as well. Start voting!


	5. 5

*very red* I should kill you for some stuff in this part… Oh, admit it! You liked it! Making a complete idiot of myself? Hardly… No, I ment kissing him. *getting even redder* I have no idea where you get these thoughts… *smiling* That's what you keep saying… Uh…*quickly* Why don't you people just read on?

NES: part 005

Blizzard, Misty, Ash and Gary race to Blizzard's home. When they get to the front door, Blizzard frantically looks around for a key.

Misty:*looking very concerned* Blizzard? Why don't we just ring the doorbell?

Blizzard:*going through his pockets* That might scare them away and put them on the run..

Misty: Brock isn't like that. And neither is Wind.

Blizzard: But Wind is high on that brownie stuff, remember? Who knows what she'll do..

Gary:*exasperatedly* Oh puh-leeze, let me.*goes to the door and takes a hairpin out of his pocket*

Ash: A hairpin?

Gary: A hairpin.*starts fiddling with the lock and after a few seconds, the door opens* *smiling broadly* There is no lock that I can't break.

Blizzard:*sarcastically* That comforts me very much..*goes inside*

Misty, Ash and Gary follow.

Blizzard: Wind? Brock? Where are you two?

Someone giggles from the living room. They all race towards the sound. The see Wind sitting in Brock's lap, kissing him like crazy. Brock looks at them with an expression that clearly says "Help me!"

Blizzard: Okay, Wind. That's enough. Leave Brock alone.*takes ahold of Wind by the arms* And pleeeease go put some clothes on!

Wind: Oh alright..*stomps up the stairs*

Brock: You came just at the right time. She was about to..*goes completely red*

Blizzard: Oh ew! No! Don't tell me that...

Brock:*nods* yeah.. I'm so glad that you came over when you did..

Celine was looking at a piece of jewlery in the display window. How she wished that she could have that. Well, she could if she asked but she wanted that he would buy it for her all on his own, without her having to hint at it. She saw a watch that was made from diamonds. Compared to her watch, it was a pretty elegant watch. Well, even without comparing it it would be. Celine looked at her watch and sighed. Then she did a double take. She was late! Extremely late! Celine started walking really fast, since he didn't like it when his girlfriend ran. It wasn't ladylike. Celine dug her cell phone out of her bag. She dialed a number.

Celine: Honey? Don't be mad, I'm on my way. Just wait patiently..

Lani and Mondo had taken up their favorite activity, making out. After coming up for a breather, Lani noticed the brownies.

Lani:*taking the box* Mondo, you want some?

Mondo: Sure.*takes one and instead of eating it, he feeds it to Lani*

Lani: These are good. They remind of those brownies we ate..*takes a brownie and feeds it to Mondo* at the really really weird gym..*takes a bite from the brownie Mondo had in his hand* don't they?

Mondo:*chews, then swallows* Yeah.. actually they do..

Lani:*shrugs* But these brownies aren't from there.. are they? I mean, we're miles away from there..

Mondo: Right, so there's nothing in these brownies.. Here have some more..*gives Lani a small piece of a brownie*

Lani: Yeah, they're prefectly fine and normal brownies..

Mondo: You're so beautiful..

Lani: You're so wonderful..*giggles* Now I want some more brownies..*reaches for some*

Ash, Misty, Gary have sat down in the living room. Blizzard is standing by the door, just to make sure that his sister wouldn't do anything else stupid. Brock is still a bit red faced and sitting on the sofa.

Misty: So, what do we do with her?

Blizzard:*between his teeth* Lock her up somewhere until that stuff wears off.

Gary: What has she taken? I mean, I've never seen her act this weird...

Brock:*noticing Gary* What's he doing here?

Ash:*glaring at Gary* That's what I'd like to know!

Blizzard:*shugs* Either he's here just to annoy you or then he is curious. 

Gary: Actually both.

Misty: Whatever...

Gary: Now, tell me, what did she take?

Brock: Why do you care?

Gary: Well, she doesn't normally act like that.

Brock: What do you know about her!?

Blizzard: Uh.*to Gary* I'm not very sure, but some brownies from the festival.

Gary:*digs something from his pocket**holds up a brownie* Like these?

Ash: All brownies look alike...

Misty: If you got that from a man with quitar and cigarrettes, then yes.

Gary: I did. So, what do they do? Exactly?

Blizzard: We don't know for sure... but it makes one act really weird. 

Misty: Really, really weird.

Gary:*bit worried* And how long does the effect last?

Ash: We don't know. Why?

Gary: Eh... few of the girls ate them and...

Misty: You're not gonna see them for a while.

Suddenly they hear a scream upstairs.

Blizzard: Wind?!

They all rush upstairs to Wind's room.

Misty: What's wrong?

Wind:*wearing her underwears* Oh, you're here!*runs to Brock's arms* You'll protect me, right?

Brock: Eh, sure. From what?

Wind:*points to her bed* That awful big hairy spider. Eeeek!*hides behind Brock* It's gonna eat me!

Gary: Are halluzinations included?

Brock: Ash and Misty did saw a gigantic pink blastoise, so I quess...

Gary:*intrested* You had that stuff too, Ash? Oh man, this one I gotta hear*grins*

Ash:*quickly* It's not really intresting story.

Misty:*looking at Wind* Aren't you supposed to be in love with the hole wide world or something? Including big hairy spiders?

Wind: Hey... that's right.*walks over the her bed**happily* Oh, it's not a spider! It's a pink cloud!

She lets out giggle and jumps on the bed. After bouncing up and down for a while she layes down and stretches herself letting out a small soft moan.

Brock:*watching Wind* Uh... I really... need to... go... somewhere else!*rushes out of the room*

Ash:*totally clueless* Where's he in hurry to?

Misty:*to Wind* Could you get fully dressed?

Wind:*confused* But I am!

Blizzard: No you're not.*throws her a T-shirt and pair of jeans* There! Put those on!

Wind:*shugs* If it makes you happy...

Ned has found his way to upstairs.

Ned: Saraaaa?

Saraphina: Yes?

Ned: Wheeeere do youuuu have aaaa mirror?

Saraphina: In the bathroom. Just why do you need one? You're make-up is on it's place, your hair is not messy and a mirror won't help with the way you speak.

Ned: Whaaaat doeees everyooooone have agaaainst the waayyyy I speaaak?

Saraphina: Ugh, nevermind. The bathroom is that way*points to a door*

Ned: Greaaaaat...

Saraphina watches him go inside and shooks her head. After this, she gets a evil grin on her face. She sneaks behind Lani's door, ready to pull it aside. Just then, she hears some noises inside.

Saraphina: What was... *pulls the door aside and walks in*

She sees Mondo and Lani on Lani's bed finger feeding brownies to each other. They both have silly grins on their face and they're having an intresting converstation, going pretty much: "I luv you..." "Oh, but I luuuuv you even more.""You can't. I wuuuv you so much...". Saraphina stares at them in horror.

A voice:*behind her* Whaaaat's going oooon?

Saraphina: I seriously wish I knew, Ned...

Ned: Hooooow'd you know it waaaas meeee?

Saraphina:*looking annoyed* A wild guess.

Ned: Riiiiight...

Lani's mum:*from downstairs* Lani! Sara! Come down and help me a little!

Mondo: Wasn't that your mother?

Lani: I think so. Sounds like she wants me to do something.

Mondo: I'll help you.

Lani: I knew you would*kisses him*

They try to get into standing position, but don't seem to be able to.

Saraphina: Ok. This can't be good.

Ned: I agreeee.

Saraphina: I don't think mum, nor dad, should see them like that*looks at Mondo and Lani who are sitting on the floor giggling*

Ned: Whaaaat dooo we dooo?

Saraphina: I'd say, get them out of here to clear their head.

Ned:*looking discusted* Dooooes this invooolve fysical thouching?

Saraphina: We. Drag. Them. Out. What do you think?!

Ned: Oh, Oooook, but I taaaake Laniiii.

Mum: Girls!? Are you coming?!

Saraphina quickly takes a hold of Mondo as Ned grabs Lani. They get downstairs and to the front door with quite nice speed, considering the extra weight.

Mum:*coming out of the kitchen* Just where do you think you're going?

Saraphina: To get some fresh air. And it's the festival. Plus I wanna show them where I work. See ya!*slams the door shut quickly*

Jessie, James and Meowth were walking around, looking for something safe to eat. James was still in happy-happy-joy land.

Meowth:*points to a man* Hey! Isn't dat da Boss?

Jessie: Where?!?*sees him* Yaiks!*hides behind a tree, dragging James after her*

James:*smiling* The Boss is here? Great! He should take brakes from all the hard work...

Jessie:*glares at James* What hard work?

James:*shugs* Well... umm... Don't we go and say 'hi' to him?

Jessie: Definitely not!!!*muttering* Last thing we want is him to see you that high...

Meowth: Who's dat woman?

Jessie:*turns to look* Who?

They see a young woman hurry to Giovanni. She smiles at him and gives him a kiss. Giovanni says something to her, not looking too pleased, but the woman just ignores it.

James: Shouldn't we go and say 'hi' to her?

Jessie wipes out her paperfan and hits him with it. This makes James cry, very loud. He stares at Jessie looking hurt and starts sobbing hard. Jessie lets out a deep sigh and turns to comfort James, since yelling at him would only 'cause more problems. She had tried that already, couple of times. Jessie found herself hoping that the brownies would wear off, and pretty damn soon.

Outside, a couple of blocks away from the house, Sara and Ned are breathing heavily. Lani and Mondo are in each others arms.

Sara: Okay... now what?

Ned: Iiiii doooon't knooooow..

Sara:*muttering* Figures. All of that hair spray must've damaged your brain cells..*to Ned* We go to my work and hide them there. Alright?

Ned: Suuuuuure.

Sara: This time, you take Mondo.

Ned: Whyyyyy? Laaaaaani is lighteeeeeeeer. Sheeeee won't wriiiiinkle my clooothes aaaaaas much.

Sara: Whatever. Okay, here we go..*detaches Mondo from Lani and takes ahold of him from the waist draping his arm around her shoulders* *to Ned* Do the same.

Ned: Ooookay.

Sara and Ned start to walk to towards Sara's work place.

Brock is downstairs watching TV while waiting for the rest to get Wind calmed down and things get sorted out. Misty comes down the stairs and sits next to Brock.

Misty: So, anything interesting on?

Brock: There is this infomercial about kitchen knives. Other than that, nothing on. Unless you want to look at jewlery and dolls.

Misty: Okay.

Brock: So.. um.. how's Wind?

Misty: We got her to put some clothes on and right now I think Blizzard is trying to think up of a way to keep her calm without the use sedatives.

Brock: Okay..

Misty: So, what were you doing when we got here?

Brock: Well, um.. I was trying to get Wind off of me... and Wind.. she.. *blushes* she..

Blizzards voice:*from upstairs* Misty!!! We need you up here!

Misty: I gotta go.. *gets up and runs up the stairs*

Brock:*to himself* and now back to the infomercial..

Celine: But Giovanni honey, festivals aren't that bad now are they? You get to enjoy yourself, and be cooped up in the dark stuffy office of yours all day..

Giovanni: I happen to like my office dark.

Celine: But you will come to eat dinner with my parents and sisters won't you?

Giovanni: I will..

Celine: *smiling happily* Good! Now let's go on some of the rides..

Giovanni: Must we really?

Celine: Yes! It's so much fun! Come on, please...

Giovanni: Oh alright..

Celine: Yay!

Giovanni: But first I need a drink.

Celine: But you promised..

Giovanni: I meant a non-alcoholic drink. I'm dying of thirst.

Celine: Oh okay..

Sara and Ned have finally dragged Mondo and Lani into the kitchen side of Sara's work place.

Sara: Ned, you keep watch of them while I go and work. Don't let them out of your sight and try to keep them quiet.

Ned: Aaaaaaalriiiiight.

Sara leaves the kitchen to go and serve customers. Her first are a couple who she thinks she recognizes, but can't be sure because the light from outsid eis blinding her.

Sara: Hi, how may I help you?

The woman: I'd like a glass of water with lemon in it.

The man: Something non-alcoholic.

Sara: How 'bout a Coke with a lemon twist?

Man: Fine fine..*to the woman* Now Celine, do not make me ride the roller coaster. You know I can't take going up and down.

Sara:*turning around* Celine?

Celine: Yes?

Sara: Oh my god! It really is you!

Celine: Sara! What are you doing here working? Has Dad changed his policy or something?

Sara: Well, I didn't like getting money that easily so I wanted to feel like I earned it. That's why I got a job.

Celine: How'd Dad take it?

Sara: He was mad at first, but then he said I could if I really wanted to..

Celine: Oh that's great..

Sara: Oh, hi Giovanni..

Giovanni manages a tight smile.

Sara: Okay, I'll get your drinks and bring to the table..

Celine: Okay..

Celine and Giovanni go sit down. Sara makes sure they can't see her and then dashes into the kitchen.

Sara: Lani!

Ned: Sheeeeee's stiillll off in wooooooooozy laaaaaand.

Sara: Oh damn. My sister and Giovanni are here and they can't see Lani like this..

Ned: Ooookay..

Sara: Just keep them here until I give you the okay, then get Lani and go back to my place. I'll handle Mondo.

Ned: Ooookay..

Sara: And quit saying that!

Brock hears some steps from stairs and turns to see who it is. First he sees Blizzard, who is looking more than a bit stressed out. After him comes Misty, who's balancing Wind's steps, since she obviously can't manage to tsay up that well. Finally down come Ash and Gary, looking at each other with very unfriendly expression. They have all just reached the first floor, when doorbell rings.

Blizzard:*quickly* I get it.

He swungs the door open, ready to tell who ever it is selling whatever it is to go straight to hell. He's about to open his mounth when he notices that the guy standing behind their door doesn't seem to have anything to sell. He has dark brown hair, chocolite brown eyes and his wearing a white T-shirt with black jeans.

Blizzard: What do you want?

The guy: Uh... Does a girl named Wind live here?

Blizzard: What do you want fro her?

Wind:(o/s) Hey, is it for me?

The guy:*pushes in past Blizzard* Wind?

Wind:*sees him* Trey!*runs to him and wraps her arms around his neck*

Trey: Nice to see you too, petite.

Misty: So, this is Trey...

Blizzard: And just who is Trey?!

Wind:*giggling* It's sooooo great you're here! Now, let's go upstairs to make out!*kisses him*

Trey:*looking totally puzzeled* What?*looks at Wind* Eh... are you ok?

Wind: Sure, at least now that you're here with me...

Trey:*places his hand on her forehead* You're hot...

Wind: *giggles* That's nice of you to say.

Trey: No, I meant... forget it.*turns to Blizzard* Does she have a feaver or something?

Blizzard: No. She's just... little high, that's all.

Ash: Not so little actually.

Trey: What have you given to her?!

Blizzard: We didn't give anything. She ate something at the festival...

Trey: Right.*turns to Wind, who's still in his arms* How are you feeling?

Wind: Oh, fine, just fineee...*goes totally limbs*

Trey: Wind?!?

Misty: Erm... Could you carry her to the sofa or something?

Blizzard: What's going on?!

Misty:*waves her hand* Oh, no need to worry. The effect is starting to wear off. She should wake up soon enough, not remembering anything...

Blizzard:*muttering* Which most likely is a great thing. Just wish I could forget this ever happened...

Mondo and Lani are sitting in the kitchen, Ned is trying to keep them from doing anything stupid.

Mondo: Oh, you smell soooo goooood...

Lani: You have such beauuuutiful eyes...

Mondo: I love you!

Lani: I love you too! Let's get married!

Mondo: Really?! Yeah, let's!*kisses her*

Lani:*to Ned* Hey, you... yes, the person over there... Where's the nearest church?

Ned: Iiiii'm not goiiiing to tell youuuu...

Mondo: Oh please, please, please! We don't want to wait a minute longer...

Lani: Before beeing together for eterm... etrenni... like, forever!

Mondo: Oh sweety...*starts kissing Lani*

Ned:*looking discusted* Couuuuld you pleaseeee stop?

Lani: No. But... if you tel us where the church is... then perph... preha... maybe we will.

Ned: The church is down the streeeet, thaaaat wayyyy.

Lani:*getting up* Great! Honey, let's go

Mondo:*gets up, but falls down* I'm... trying*starts giggling*

Lani: Let me help*takes his hand*

Mondo:*singing* ...you catch meeee, when ever I fall...

Lani:*start giggling hard and lets go of his hand* Uuups...

Mondo: Or maybe not...

They spend aroudn twenty minutes trying to get up, not succeeding.

Ned: Will youuuuu be here, if I gooo and seeeeeee if I can fiiiind a mirror?

Lani: Well, I don't...

Mondo:*quickly* Sure we will! Bye, bye!

Ned: Gooood...*wanders off**muttering* Just hope they have clean bathrooms...

Lani:*looking at Mondo* But, but...

Mondo: See, now we can go and get married!

Lani: That's true!

They can't still get up for a while, but finally they manage to balance each other so much, that they can stay up.

Mondo:*happily* Now, let's go!

They leave by the backdoor, something like running, but not quite. They're not in the state for running you know...

__

To Be Continue…

The voting for Ned's destiny is still on! We've only received two votes for him to die. But then again, no votes for him to live on… Meaning, I'll most likely get rid of him! Who-hou! Also, our amounth of readers has dropped dramaticly, only 28 hits for part 4, when part 3 had over 80. Now why is that? We have no idea, but we would sure like to find out… 


	6. 6

Sorry it took us so long to get this part up. We've just been really busy and haven't had time to continue this. Not that that's the real problem, since Wind does have the story always one chapter ahead of posting… And that how I'm intending to keep it. Anywayz, we hope you're still reading this! Enjoy!

NES: 006

Sara is serving another customer when she sees two figures trying to run. She quickly says to her friend that she's going to take a break and rushes into the kitchen. Her worst fears are confirmed. Lani and Mondo have escaped and Ned is nowhere to be seen. Sara runs out the back way and pretty quickly catches up with Lani and Mondo. They weren't going very fast as you know.

Sara: Now where exactly do you think you're going?!

Lani: We're going to get married!!

Sara: Oh no you're not.. we have a family dinner tonight and you have to be there.

Lani: Can my fiancé come too?

Sara:*quickly looks at Mondo* No. I'm sorry, but he can't our sister Celine is visiting us. And she says

that she's going to introduce us to her new boyfriend.

Lani: Oh.. but later can I introduce my fiancé?

Sara: Sure... Now let's go back to the juice bar, okay? You too Mondo.

Mondo: Alright.

The three of them start walking back. They about to walk past Jessie, James and Meowth, who are sitting on the ground.

Jessie: Mondo! Where are you going?! You're supposed to be here helping us!

Mondo:*confused* Am I? But I'm supposed to go get married now!

Jessie: What?!

Sara: I take it that you're Jessie.

Jessie: I am, what's it to you?

Sara: Nothing. *leads Mondo over to James and makes him sit down next to him* Keep an eye on him. He's not normal.

Jessie: He hasn't been since he met her.

Sara: I mean that he ate something. Now, I have to go.. bye..*takes Lani by the arm and starts walking away*

Jessie: Great, just great. Now I have two guys that are high to take care of..

In Wind&Bliz's house, everyone is gathered in the livingroom, waiting for Wind to wake up.

Trey:*looking at Wind* Shouldn't she be waking up already?

Blizzard: I don't know.

Brock: Well, Misty and Ash were out of it quite long, but then again, they did eat around a bowl of those brownies...

Misty: She wasn't acting exactly like we were though...

Ash:*confused* You remember how we acted?

Misty: No, of course not. I've just... heard few things.

Gary: The differens, what ever they are, may be 'cause she's older than you.

Trey: How was she acting?

Brock:*getting very red* That's not really important...

Trey: No. I really wanna know. If she got herself into troubles, I'll have to be able to help her out of them.

Blizzard:*untrusting* What are you? An guardian angel?

Trey: What's your problem?

Misty: He's her brother.

Trey: Right. 

Misty: But honestly, I'm curious to know, what's your connection to Wind?

Trey: She my friend. I like her. 

Misty: Like her or like like her?

Wind: About who?

Everyone turn to look at her.

Blizzard: Great, you're awake.

Wind: Yeah.*holding her head* What happened?

Ash: You ate some brownies and...

Wind:*puzzeled* Brownies?

Brock: Like the ones Ash&Misty had at that weird gym with all those riddles.

Wind:*remembering* Oh... like those... Uh, wait! I didn't do anything... anything... ummm... *blush*... unsuitable?

Gary: Depends what you count unsuitable...

Wind: Gary? What are you doing here?

Gary: Just stopped by. 

Blizzard:*wanting to make sure* So, you don't remeber anything? Not a thing?

Wind: No, I don't.*looking very worried* What did I do? 

Ash: Well, first you got all giggly and then you started...

Brock:*quickly* You didn't do anything serious. We got you here to calm down.

Ash: That's not what... *Bliz steps on his foot* Ow!

Wind: So I didn't do anything... bad?

Brock: No. You were just little high.

Wind:*looking reliefed* Oh, that's good...

Trey: Are you now feeling alright?

Wind:*notices him* Trey? What are you doing here?

Gary: Boy, she's out, isn't she?

Saraphina is dragging Lani back toward the cafe.

Lani:*looking around* Where's my darling Mondo?

Saraphina: We left him with Jessie and James remember?

Lani:*puzzeled* Why would we do anything like that?

Saraphina: Because we're having a family dinner together.

Lani:*starts sobbing* But I miss him!

Saraphina:*getting annoyed* God! You saw him five minutes ago!

Lani: It's already five minutes since I saw him? Oh, I don't think I'm going to make it...

Saraphina: Look, you've said yourself you don't wanna be dependable on some guy!

Lani: That was before I met Mondo...

Saraphina: Yes, before and after. Both.

Lani: I can't have said something like that!

Saraphina: You did. Are you going to back off on your words?

Lani: No... not really...*getting a dreamy smile* 'cause I'm not dependable on him. He's my soul mate, my other half... without him I don't feel complite...

Saraphina: Gimme a break. *muttering* Oh, we're finally here.

They've reached the cafe and are right about to enter by the backdoor, when Ned walks out.

Ned: Ohhhhh, goooood. You fouuuund them.

Saraphina: Yes. And now I'm going to kill you.

Ned:*holding his hands out* Heeeeeyyyy, it's not myyyy fauuuult...

Saraphina: You were supposed to watch them, but you weren't able to complite even a simple task like that! Where the hell did you desappear anywayz?!

Ned: Iiiii had to fiiiiiind a mirror, okayyyyy?

Saraphina:*disbelieve* You... left... them... so... you... could... see... that... your... hair... is... in... order?

Ned: Yeeeees.

Saraphina: I can't believe this, I just can't.

Jessie had made a "fair" deal with Meowth, the cat would watch after Mondo and she would take care of James. For some odd reason Meowth had agreed. It could, of course, be that the cat like pokémon just wanted to avoid the mallet. What ever the reason was, Jessie did feel less annoyed, when she didn't have to listen to Mondo whining about how he missed Lani. Jessie looked at James, who was staring at her with adoring eyes. This wasn't so bad. If there just was a way to make sure the Boss would never find out, she might even enjoy this at some level.

Wind is sitting outside on the porch thinking. The rest are inside making dinner and arguing who is going to sleep where. Trey comes outside and sits next to her.

Trey: So, what are doing here?

Wind:*sighing* Sitting..

Trey: That's pretty obvious..

Wind:*ignoring Trey's comment* And thinking..

Trey: Thinking about...

Wind:*shrugs* Nothing.. Everything.. Just stuff..

Trey nods. An awkward silence falls between them.

Trey:*clears his throat* So.. umm.. are you and Brock an item, or something?

Wind: Definetly or something...

Trey: Why's that? It's obvious that you two like each other awhole lot..

Wind:*bitterly* Is it?

Trey: Yes.*hugs Wind* Now come on, let's go back inside.*stands up*

Wind: Okay*lets Trey help her up* And Trey?

Trey: Yeah?

Wind: *small smile* Thanks..

Trey: Don't mention it..

Saraphina: Okay, so now we go back to our place.

Ned: Theeeeeeen whaaaaat?

Saraphina:*annoyed* I don't know! I'll think of something. You*points a finger at Ned* take care of

Lani until I do.

Ned: But sheeeeeee's your siiiiiiiiister.

Saraphina: And she's YOUR partner. YOU take care of her!

Ned: But whyyyyyyyyy?

Saraphina: Because I say so!*mutter beneath her breath* I can't believe this..*to Ned* Okay, we're going. Now.

Ned: But hooooooooow do I briiiing Laaaaaani?

Saraphina: Carry her. It's not hard.

Ned grumbling hoists Lani over his shoulder and starts walking after Saraphina.

Celine and Giovanni are walking down the streets of WestEnd Town.

Celine: What do you want to do, sweetie?

Giovanni:*thinking*Get back to my office and do some work..*to Celine* How about if we go to a jewlery store?

Celine:*eyes lighting up* A jewlery store!

Giovanni: Yes, a jewlery store. I want to show you how much I appreciate you.

Celine: Aw, honey!*kisses Giovanni*

Giovanni: Please, not in public..

Celine: Oh right.. it's the Italian thingy isn't it?

Giovanni: Yes..

Celine: Right. I'll try to control myself. What are you going to wear tonight?

Giovanni: Tonight?

Celine:*pouting* Don't tell me that you've forgotten already..

Giovanni: Oh to meet your parents, of course I haven't forgotten.

Celine: Good, so what are you going to wear?

Giovanni: The usual..

Celine: No, don't that's too.. stuffy.. Wear jeans and a sweater.

Giovanni: No, I'll my usually attire. A suit.

Celine:*sighing* If you insist.. but then I'l tell the rest of my family to dress up too..

Giovanni: Whatever please you, Celine dearest.

At Lani&Saraphina's home, Sara and Ned carrying Lani have just arrived. Sara's parents are in the kitchen cooking dinner.

Saraphina: Hi Mom! Dad!

Mom: Hi sweetie. Is Lani with you?

Saraphina:*glancing at Lani who has passed out* Um, no! But she said that she'll be back in time for dinner!

Mom: Alright. But be sure to tell her that she has to be dressed up. Celine just called and she wants everything to be fancy..

Saraphina: I will..

Saraphina sneaks past the kitchen and motions Ned to follow. They quickly run up the stairs. They go to Lani's room. Ned puts Lani down on her bed.

Ned: Haaaaaaaaaas this haaaaappened beeeeefooooore?

Saraphina: Has what happened before?

Ned: Laaaaaani paaaaassing ooooooooout.

Saraphina:*panicking* Passed out?! She passed out?!?!

Ned: yeeeeees...

Saraphina: Oh my God. Now how are we going to get her to look presentable for dinner??

Ned: Caaaaaaall Mondooooooo. Heeeeeeee must knooooooow..

Saraphina: Good idea.*picks up the receiver* No, it's not. Mondo must've passed out as well!

Ned: Hooooooow abouuuuuuut Jessiiiiiiiiie or Jaaaaaaaames?

Saraphina: Uuu.. I hate talking to Jessie. She's such a bitch. But I guess I'll have to since James had some of that weird brownie stuff too...*to Ned while dialing a number* You've got some great ideas once in awhile..*into receiver*Hi Jessie?...I'm Lani's sister...No.. no! I told you already! She couldn't have since she's passed out!.... yes, passed out. That's why I called you. Please tell me how to wake her up............. it's that simple? okay..... yuh-huh.... okay, bye.. thanks!..*puts down the receiver* *to no one in particular* Now let's get cracking..

Wind and Trey enter the house and walk to the kitchen where everyone have gathered. Brock is doing the cooking, others are sitting by the table. Ash's pretty red faced, Misty is looking angry, Blizzard slightly amused and Gary is laughing his head off.

Ash:*muttering* It wasn't that funny...

Misty: It wasn't funny at all!!

Blizzard: Yes it was.*quick glance to Misty's angry expression* Maybe not that funny, though.

Wind: What's going on?

Blizzard: Oh, Gary was just asking about the brownies... when Ash and Misty had them and stuff... 

Gary: And when you push Ash hard enough, he's bound to tell the truth... Wha-ha-haaa....

Wind:*surprised* But I thought you don't remember anything...

Brock: Obviously they do.

Misty:*blushing lightly* Not begin with, but later... it sorta... starts coming back to you.

Brock:*realices something* Uh oh...*takes a quick look at Wind, who doesn't notice*

Wind: Have you worked out the sleeping arrangements already?

Misty:*rolling her eyes* Far from that...

Blizzard: There is no way, no way, we're all gonna fit in here.

Ash: There aren't any hotels around...

Trey: What do you mean? I saw one at that other town...

Wind&Blizzard: What?!

Trey: That place with those festivals, they had a small hotel, open only the high season or something. But it was a hotel.

Blizzard: How come no one knows about it?

Trey: I don't know. Maybe it's new or something?

Wind: Still...*shugs* Oh, well.

Blizzard: So, some of you can go there, then.

Trey: It was full. I asked.

Blizzard: Shit!

Wind: C'mon, we will fit in here just fine, after all, we have two single beds, that probably can take two persons each, one double bed, three persons I'd say, and sofa. That makes eight.

Misty: And there's seven of us.

Blizzard: I have to share my bed with one of you?!?

Misty: Looks like.

Gary: Fine. Who's with who?

Trey: Well, Wind and Bliz probably since they're siblings...

Wind: I'm not sharing a bed with him! He steals all the blankets!

Blizzard: You're the one who does so!

Trey: Ok, obviously, they deffinitely don't share a bed.

Wind:*to Trey* I can share a bed with you. It's not like it's the first time...

Brock gets a dark look on his face and consentrades on cooking.

Misty: No you won't. I'll go with Wind. Bliz, Ash and Brock get the parent's bed. Gary, since no one can put up with you, you get one bed and Trey you're on the sofa.

Blizzard: I'll have to share a bed with them?!

Misty:*sweetly* Unless you come up with better arrangement, yes.

Ash: Hey, Brock! Isn't that food ready?

Jessie put the phone down looking very pleased with herself. This was so good. She grinned. Then her eyes caught a sight of James, laying next to her on the hotel bed, totally out. Jessie let out a small sigh. She should have known, he would pass out once they found some privacy. Not that they were going to do anything, nuh-huh. It was against the rules. Against the rules, right, and they would work by the rules. Even if someone had told the Boss they weren't. Jessie's eyes narrowed as she tought who could have told... eh, lied to the Boss about them. Basicly it could be Meowth, wanting them to stop. Not that they had done anything, of course not. But the cat knew, if Jessie found out he did it, it wouldn't be pretty. So, it was more than likely Meowth appreciated his own health enough to keep his mounth shut. Not that there was anything to tell. Lies, all dirty lies, that what they were. Who...? Jessie's eyes narrowed even more. Cassidy! That's who! She had caught Jessie and James doing... um, nothing, in the Headquaters, but it might have looked like they were.... not that they were, no. No way. Jessie jerked up, when she felt something touching her gloved hand. She looked down to see James had waken up. She smacked him upside the head.

Jessie: That's for scaring me!*slap* And that's for almost getting us troubles!

James: Ow! But Jessi-e... I... I don't even know what happened...

Jessie:*snorts* Like you ever do...

James:*big puppydog eyes* Would you please tell me?

Jessie:*sighs*Oh, all right...*sits down beside him on the bed*

James: Yay!

Ned:*looks at Lani* Sooooo, what dooooo weeee dooooo with heeeeer?

Saraphina: Jessie said it's not serious. We just need some lemon juice, without sugar, some cugumber...

Ned: Leeeeeemons? Aaaare youuuuu sureeeee?

Saraphina: Well, that's what Jessie said.

Ned: Oooookayyyy... Anything elseeeee?

Saraphina: Cold and hot water and a towel. Plus some pepper.

Ned: That souuuunds a biiiiiit weeiiiiird....

Saraphina: I know, but if that's what Lani needs...*shugs* After all, Jessie has quite some experience on those brownies. 

Ned: If youuuu sayyyy sooooo. Weeeee could makeee sureee though...

Saraphina: How?

Ned: That frieeeeend of Laniiiii's... what was heeeer nameeee... 

Saraphina: You mean Kelly?

Ned: Nooooo. Not in Team Rockeeeeet... 

Saraphina: Um... eh... wait... Wind?

Ned: Thaaaat's her.

Saraphina: I don't wanna waste time, just go and get the stuff I mentioned.

Ned: Meeeee?

Saraphina: Yes, you! I'll have to watch Lani and see if she wakes up.

Ned:*walking away* Whyyyy's everyone bossing meeeee arouuuund...?

Everyone was done eating, and watching TV. Blizzard had the remote.

Blizzard: Isn't there anything good on?*flips through the channels*

Wind:*sounding tired and bored* If there's nothing on, just leave it on a channel and go find a video for us to watch.

Ash: You have video's?!

Blizzard:*looks at Ash questioningly* Of course we do.

Ash: Let's watch a video!

Misty: What video's do you have?

Blizzard:*shrugs* I don't memorize them..

Brock: Just bring some and we'll pick from them..

Jessie had explained to James what had happened. The brownies and everything. Well, she did change it a little, but it was for James' own good. Like always.

James: So that's it?

Jessie: Yes, that's it.

James: Okay..

Jessie:*pause* So..

James: So..*grabs Jessie by the waist*

Jessie: James! What are you doing?*smiles*

James: Nothing..*pulls her down lying on to the bed*

Jessie: Nothing alright..*pulls his head down so that their noses are touching* *thinking* This is nothing, the Boss won't find out.. well, he'd better not, otherwise we're dead..

James cuts off her thinking by kissing Jessie.

Ned comes back with everything Saraphina said and puts them onto the bed next to Lani.

Ned: Noooooooow whaaaat?

Saraphina: Well, Jessie said that we mash up the cucumber and mix it with the lemon juice. Then we're supposed to wet the towel in the hot water, speard the lemon&cucumber gunk on her hair and put the hot towel on herhair around it so that it works.. then make her sniff the pepper..

Ned: I dooon't knooooow. Thaaaaat stuff iiiiiiis prooobably damaaaaaaaging to theeeee haaaaair.

Saraphina: You're right, and Lani loves her hair. She's going to get really mad if something happens.. but Jessie said that they've done this before..

Ned: Well... weeeeee could waaaaaaaait awhiiiiiiiile beeeeefore we dooooooo thaaaaat..

Saraphina: But for how long?

Ned shrugs as if to say I don't know.

__

To Be Continue…

Some people might wanna know about Ned's future. To be honest, we don't know yet. It's 50-50 for him to live/die. Maybe we just kick him out… Yes!!! *glares at Lani* Right… So, please review if you want us to continue and if you do, I promise the next part will be up faster than this was! Also, I', starting to delite the first chapters. If you haven't read them, this your last change. I'll take them down once part 007 comes up. That all for now! See ya!


	7. 7

Late again, we know. So, just go on and read. And no, we still haven't got rid of Ned. Wind won't let me shoot him. That would ruin our nice PG13 rating! No it wouldn't. Anywayz, they won't watch Titanic. Why? 'Cause I haven't seen that movie! And I'm hella proud that I've never seen it. Ok, now, just go on and read…

NES: Part 007

No one had gone to get videos, since they were upstairs.

Gary: Bliz, just go and get us something!!!

Blizzard: Why me?!

Ash: It's your house.

Blizzard: I don't know where those videos are.

Wind: Yes you do.

Blizzard: Well so do you! You go and get them.

Wind: No. I'm not the one who wanted to watch TV in the first place, not to mention videos. 

Blizzard: Oh just get up there and get us something to watch.

Misty: This is so lame! Can't we do something else? Anything else?

Ash: Like?

Gary: Like what you did brownie high...

Ash&Misty:*very red* Shuddup!

Trey: We could go back to the festivals. 

Misty: That's a good idea!

Ash: They're still open?

Blizzard:*rolling his eyes* Duh! Of course they're open. They're open 3 days non-stop.

Ash:*amazed* Even night time?

Blizzard:*grinning* Especially night time.

Wind: And they have fireworks every midnight!

Brock: Every night?

Wind: Yeah. It is bit annoying for people living there, but...*shugs*

Gary: Who cares?

Misty: Not me. Let's go already!

Blizzard: Fine. We probably can take Gary's car, right?

Gary: Sure. Can any one of you drive?

Trey: No probs, I can. Even have a lisence.

Wind: We can stay there whole night. They have few big tens for people to catch some sleep.

Misty: That sounds great!

They all grab their bags and head towards the festivals with Gary's car.

Lani: Aaaaargh! What the hell do you think you're doing?!?!

She jumps up from the bed, tears, caused by breathing pepper, running down her cheeks.

Lani: Ew... pepper...

Saraphina: But it worked! You're awake.

Lani: Yes, I'm awake. I just wanna know why you're torturing me and where is Mondo?

Ned: Sheeeee doesn't remeeeember?

Saraphina: Guess not. You ate something, you got very dizzy, you acted like a complite moron, you passed out.

Lani:*remembering* Oh, those brownies. God, I'm never eating brownies again.*pause* It still doesn't explain the pepper...

Saraphina: It was to wake you up!

Lani: And where did you get this great idea?

Ned: Froooom Jessiiiiiie

Lani: You- asked- Jessie- for- help?!?

Saraphina: We were worried...

Lani: And she told you to make me snif pepper?!?

Saraphina: Among other things...

Lani:*getting pale* Other... things?

She rushs out of the bed to the mirror. A scream of horror is heard.

Ned:*worried* Eh... Lani? Aaaaaare youuuuu ok?

Lani: You've ruined my hair! My beautiful hair!!! You flaming morons! *pulls out her mallet*

Saraphina:*holding her hands as shelder* Wait! We were just worried!! It probably will be totally fine after you wash your hair...

Lani:*putting down her mallet* It better be or you're both death. I'll take the shower right now, before Celina arrives with Giovanni.

Ned:*gulps* Giovanni? As the Boss? He's coming here?

Lani: Yes.

Ned: I need to use a mirror!*runs to the bathroom past Lani*

Lani:*yelling* Hey! I'm going first!!! I'm the one with emergency!

Meowth looked at the young Rocket laying on the park bentch. He had passed out sometime ago and would probably wake up soon. He better wake up soon. Meowth was familiar with situation, but it still worried him. Hey! Mondo seemed to open his eyes.

Meowth: How are ya feeling kid?

Mondo:*dizzyly* Yes... to Hawai... and a bottle of coke...

His head falls backwards and he passes out again.

Meowth: Dis isn't normal. It's not supposed ta go dis way!*panic* Mondo!!! Up now!!*starts shaking the boy* UP!! Please, Mondo, wake up! *puts his head between his paws* Oh my... I need help... Where the hell are Jessie and James? Hey, maybe Mondo has his celphone...

The cat search for the piece of eguipment for a while and finally finds it.

Meowth: Now, let's see... Here: Jessie...*no answer* What!?!? Jessie pick up da damn phone!!! Ok, try James...*no answer* *muttering* If you two are somewhere making out Meowth is going to kill you. Who elses number does the kid have? Lani, should have figured. *takes a deep breath* Here goes for nothing*presses the call button*

Lani pulls Ned back by his shirt.

Lani: Look, we have loads of mirrors but I need this shower! Go into my room, there's a huge mirror, my bed is filled with mirrors, Sara has two big mirrors in her room. Pick one from them, but I'm going to go and take this shower and rinse out the gunk you put into the my hair!

Ned: Oh, aaaaaaalright...

Lani: Good. Now go get ready and you're probably staying here for dinner with Celine and Giovanni.

Lani shuts the door, undresses and goes into the shower. No matter how hard she tries, the stuff won't come off. Not all of it anyway, she did get some of it off, but not all of it.

Saraphina is sitting on Lani's bed, watching Ned stare at himself in the mirror. Suddenly Lani's cell phone rings.

Ned: Shouuuuuuuldn't yoooooooooou answeeeeeeer thaaaaat?

Saraphina: I probably should.*picks up the phone and presses the answer button* Hello? This is Lani's cell phone. She can't make it to the phone right now, she's washing out some very nasty stuff from her hair. Please leave a message. Or better yet call again in a few minutes.

Meowth:*on the other side* What happened to Lani?!

Saraphina: And who are you?

Meowth: Never mind dat! Now is Lani alright?

Saraphina: I guess so, if she ever recovers from her hair being destroyed.

Meowth: Her hair is destroyed?

Saraphina: Might be.

Meowth: Who are you?

Saraphina: Her sister, and you are?

Meowth: Meowth. I'm here wit Mondo and I'm pretty worried about him.

Saraphina: Why?

Meowth: Because.. well, see for yourself.

Saraphina: How? I'm not there and he's not here, so it's not possible!

Meowth: Where are you?

Saraphina: At home.

Meowth: Da address???

Saraphina: You're coming here?

Meowth: Yes, with Mondo.

Saraphina: Oh okay..

Celine and Giovanni are still walking around town.

Giovanni: Celine, dearest. Let's sit down. My feet are aching.

Celine: Sure.*she sits down on the bench* How 'bout if I go get us something to drink, alright?

Giovanni: Good idea. What time do we have to be at your parents?

Celine:*gets up* oh, I don't know. Sevenish, maybe. I'll be back in a sec.

Giovanni:*thinking* Sevenish? Who on earth uses the expression sevenish? Anyway, it's now six thirty. We'll never make it. I'll ask her to change the time to around eight. That way I can postpone it and think up of some excuse not to go.

Celine: I'm back! Here you go.*hands Giovanni a cup of soda*

Giovanni: Thank you, Celine. Did you say around seven? I was thinking that maybe around eight would be better. We'd have more time that way, and Lord knows how long you take to get ready..

Celine: Oh, you always do think of everything. I'll quickly call my parents about the change in the time.

Giovanni:*thinking while Celine babbles on the phone* Well, that was easy. Too easy. Something's up.. Nah, she can't think like that. If she could then why does she act so dumb and flimsy? No, she's just very easy to please.. that's probably why..*takes a sip of the soda*

Celine: It's all set. Now we have to get back to our hotel room to get ready.

Giovanni: Of course.

Ash&co are walking around in the festivals again, looking around what different people are selling. They walk past a black little tent, which has glittering stars on it. They don't pay much attension to it, but an old lady, who is standing in front of the tent, grabs Ash by hand.

Ash:*panic* Hey! Let go!!

Lady: Young man, don't you wanna know what the future holds for you? It's only 1 dollar...

Ash: Hah! I know what my future holds! I'm gonna be the greatest Pokémon master ever and...

Gary: Yeah, right...

Ash: What's that supposed to mean?!?

Gary: You have no tallent for that and even if you had, you still didn't stand a change 'cause I'm around!

Ash: Oh, I'll show you...

Brock: Calm down, both of you!

Lady:*moves her eyes to Misty* How about you pretty little girl?

Misty: Me?

Lady: Yes, you. I can see right away that you're very talented and smart. I bet anything you have an amazing future...

Misty:*looking pleased* Really?

Lady: Oh, yes. Fame, money, admirers...

Misty: Wow.

Lady: If you come in to my tent, I see what my cards say.

Wind: Misty! Can't you see she's trying to flatter you, so she can fool some money from you?

Lady:*looks little annoyed* You are insulting me girl!*looks at Wind* Not something I would expect from a beautiful and clever young woman like you. Now, why don't you both come with me. We can see what cards tell you, or I can read your future from your hand...

Wind: Eh...

Lady: I see you're travelling with quite many handsom young men. Maybe you would like to find out if any of them can provide you true happiness of heart? Or see how your future sweetheart will be like?

Misty and Wind look at each other an let out a little giggle.

Wind:*takes two dollars and hands them to the lady* Sure...

Blizzard: You're not gonna waste your money on nonsense like this are you?

Wind: My money. I can spend it anyway I want.*enters the tent and Misty follows her*

Blizzard:*rolling his eyes* What ever...*tries to enter the tent, but the old lady blocks the way*

Lady: No, this is not for you young mister. None of you is allow to enter.

Wind:*from inside the tent* I have my cellphone with me, so you guys go and do what ever you want. We'll call you once we're ready.

Ash: But...

Lady: No buts. You heard them. And yes, this takes for a while. Now, shoo, off you go!*disappears into the tent*

Brock: Ok, what are we going to do?

Ash:*hopefully* We could go and find some pokémon trainers who want to battle...

Gary: So you can get your butt kicked by them.

Ash: Hey!!!

Blizzard: Why don't you just drop it? Or solve it out, like enter the tournament here?

Gary: That's a great idea. I'm going to go and win. You do what you want.

Ash: I'm going too. And I'm the one who wins!

Blizzard: Look, you'll find out soon enough. I think I'll come too, few battles won't hurt anywayz.

Three of them walk off, leaving Brock and Trey standing there. They look at each other and then turn to walk on in silence. After a short while Brock spots something, something that looks very much like Meowth dragging something that is way too heavy for him. Brock runs towards the feline pokémon, thinking it might have robbed something. Getting it back would be a great way to start a converstation with a Jenny. She might be even so grateful she would agree to go on a date with him. Brock smiles happily at the tought.

Meowth:*notices Brock**muttering* Oh great, it's squinty... like I needed someone from Team Twerp right now...*gets an idea* Wait a second! He might help with Mondo...

Brock arrives to Meowth, Trey right behind him.

Meowth:*smiles* It's so good to see you!

Brock:*looks puzzeled* Huh?

Meowth: You see, I'm having a little prolem with Mondo here...*points to "the thing" he was dragging, which, true enough, is Mondo*

Brock: What happened to him?

Meowth: Meowth doesn't know! Me takes him to Lani, so she can take care of him.

Brock: Lani? She's here?

Meowth: Uh-huh. She lives here, quite close by. Hey, you wouldn't help Meowth with dis would you?

Brock: Uh... well... Ok. But not for you, for Mondo. And Lani.

Meowth: Right.

Trey: I'll help you too. It's easier carry the more there are people helping.

Brock: Whatever.

They grab Mondo from his hands and legs, and start carrying him to the derection Meowth is leading them to.

Saraphina is pacing around in Lani's room. Ned looks at Saraphina concerned.

Ned: Aaaaaaaaaare yooooooooou aaaaaaaalriiiiiiight?

Saraphina:*annoyed* Of course I am.

Ned: Whyyyyyyyyy aaaaaaare yooooooou paaaaaaaacing theeeeen?

Saraphina:*snaps* Because I'm agitated. Because Jessie might have made me ruin Lani's hair. Because there's somehting wrong with Mondo and I'm supposed to know how to fix it.

Ned: Aaaaanythiiiiing else?

Saraphina:*swivels around* Yes, because the way you speak really annoys me!

Ned: Oooooh.

Saraphina:*calms down* I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that..

Ned: Iiiiiit dooooooesn't reeeeeeally maaaaatter. Laaaaaani dooooooesn't liiiike it eeeeeeeeither.

Saraphina:*muttering to herself* I can see why.

In the lady gypsy's tent, Wind and Misty are sitting across from the lady glancing at each other nervously excited.

Misty:*whispering* I wonder what she's going to tell us.

Wind:*whispering* Me too..

Lady: Which one would want to hear their future first?

Misty: Well.. I could..

Lady: Alright. Let me see.. do you want it done by reading tarot cards or your hand?

Misty: Umm... tarot cards.

Lady: Very well.*hands Misty a pack of cards* Shuffle these twice and then cut it into three piles.

Misty: Alright..*takes the cards and does as she says*

Lady: Now let's see...*looks very surprised* Oh my.. Oh my..

Misty: What is it?

Lady:*looks at the cards with wide eyes* The cards.. they say.. oh my..

Misty: WHAT?

Lady:*shakes her head* Oh my..

Misty: Good? Bad? What?

Wind: Yeah, now you've got me curious too. Tell us.

Lady:*unable to say anything else* Oh my..

__

To Be Continue…

Yes, that was it for today. I know we haven't posted these up as fast a originally planned, but… Call it a writer's block or something. Anywayz, I think the story is rolling along guite nicely, so it shouldn't take that long for the next part to be up. In the meantime, we love getting review and e-mails! 


	8. 8

Yes, here it is, the next part! And not even a week passed… or did it? Who cares? You do have a point… Ok, the next chapter will be up before the end of next week, that's a promise! Hope you enjoy this. Read on and afterwards, please review.

****

NES: part 008

Three boys have arrived to the battle arena and signed in.

Ash: What kind of prices do they have?

Blizzard: I don't know. Usually some pokéballs, potions, money... the usuall stuff.

Gary: Well, this year the first prize is a trip to some far away holiday islands.

Blizzard: How do you know?

Gary: Unlike some other people, I actually read the papers I sign.

Ash: Whatever.

Announser: Aaaaaand our next match will be... Hiker vs Ash Ketchum!

Ash:*excited* Hey! I'm on!

He runs to the center battle field, Blizzard and Gary following.

Announcer: Heeeeere they are!! Hiker is first to choose Pokémon! And he sends out... Graveler!

Ash: Ok, this is gonna be an easy match!

Blizzard: Well, he's sure... although Squirtle is a water type and has advantage...

Ash: I choose you Pikachu! Go!

Pikachu: Pika!*runs to the arena*

Blizzard:*eyes almost pop out* Pikachu?!? What is he doing??

Announcer: Ash's pokémon is Pikachu! A really... um... original choise. And the match begins...

Ash:*yelling* Pikachu, thundershock, now!

Pikachu: Pi- ka- chu!!!*relieces thundershock*

Graveler: Ve-ler...*faints*

Blizzard: This- isn't- real...

Announcer: It seems that Graveler has fainted! Which means, the winner is... Ash!

Blizzard: But... but... with a thundershock? On a rock pokémon?*faints*

Lani's Dad: I'll get it!

Walks to the door, after someone had rang the doorbell. He opens the door and sees two young man dragging third one, who looks familiar. With them is a small cat pokémon.

Brock: Hello sir. Is Lani here?

Lani's Dad: What do you want with my dauther?

Meowth: Dat's not important. Is she home?

Lani's Dad: You can talk?!

Meowth: Yeah, Meowth can talk. And me wants to talk with Lani, right now.

Lani's Dad:*warning* I don't like the tone of your voice...

Trey: Uh, could you just please go and get your daughter, sir?

Lani's Dad: She's not home.

All three: WHAT?!?

Lani walked out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her hair. She was looking most unhappy.

Saraphina: So...?

Lani: So what?

Saraphina: Er... how is your hair?

Lani: I think it will live.

Saraphina:*reliefed* Great...

Lani: And not thanks to you!! Do you idiots have any idea how much trouble I had getting it all of my hair?! Not to mention the smell!! That one didn't go with shampoo or water!!

Saraphina: You're saying...?

Lani: That my hair still smells like whatever it was you put in them.

Ned: Lemoooooon and cucumbeeeer with hooooot water....

Lani:*between her teeth* Thank you Ned, that was sucha a useful piece of information.

Ned: Youuuu're welcooooome...

Lani rolls her eyes. Then, suddenly she hears something downstairs. Well, it would be hard to not hear, 'cause someone, or someones since it sounded like more than one person, had yelled "what" with quite loud voice.

Lani: What's going on down there?

Saraphina:*shugs* I have no idea.

Lani: Let's find out...

They rush down the stairs and see their father at the door. They push their way to there and look outside.

Lani: Meowth? Brock? Uh... who-ever... And... *sees what they're carrying* Mondo!!

Lani's Dad: Lani, you're home?

Lani: Of course I am. Oh my, what's wrong with Mondo??

Brock: If you don't mind, we'd really like to put him down, he's little heavy...

Saraphina: Carry him upstairs, we can talk there.

Lani's Dad: I want someone to explain what's going on.

Saraphina: Later.

Lani: Yeah, we sort this out first.

They all hurry upstairs.

Misty and Wind looked at the lady, who just keeps staring at the card wide eyed.

Misty:*getting pale* It's... it's*gulp* death isn't it?

Lady:*seems to snap out of it* Oh, no, no, my dear child it's not death. It's just... oh my...

Wind: Would you please tell us what it is then?

Lady: It's a really powerful card, Pink Elephant... it can have so many meanings... we just see what cards attach to it and...*starts flipping over few cards, placing them on the table in funny forms*

Misty: Well...???

Lady: Hysh! Don't hurry it little girl. You need to let destiny work it's way in peace...

Both girls sit quietly watching the cards and waiting for the lady to do something. After a while she reachs out and pulls a thin candle. She lights it and a sweet smell fills the tent.

Lady:*low, soft voice* Now... the spirits are willing to let you see pieces of your future... I can see there is someone in your life... someone special... this person has great power over you... like your life runs by his rules... 

Wind:*whispers to Misty, grinning* Now why do I think of Ash...

Misty:*blushing**muttering* Shuddup...

Lady: You harbor strong, yet confusing feelings for this person... your relationship with him rolls around one subject... a material thing... 

Wind: I can remember certain bike...

Lady: Your life is strongly connected to an element... it's... yes, it's water... You're the daughter of seas…Yes*turns around few more cards*... Your life has been full of meaningful events... things that effect many people... You're an important person... you hold great power... power which with you can make great difference... and it's all heading for one moment... you must study and you must learn, to fullfill your destiny and the right that has been given to you from the beginning of times…... I see danger... I see excitement... I see adventures... I see deep feelings...

Misty: Wow.

Lady: Yes, yes... all that... and so much more... *turns to Wind* You wanna see your cards as well?

Wind: Um, yeah, I guess.

Misty: Sure she does.

Lady: Good, good. Drink this tea, while I consult spirits about your future. After that, I can see your tea cups, what they tell us... 

She takes out a pot of tea and pours some into two cups. She hands one to Misty and one to Wind. Both girls drink up, giving each other little bit unsure looks.

In Lani's room, Mondo is lying on the bed, Ned is sitting on the couch and the rest are standing around. Except Lani, who is pacing around the room.

Lani: Okay, Meowth. You were there. What happened to him?

Meowth: Me don't know! Dat's why me came here.

Lani: Right.. *speeds up her pacing*

Brock: Please, stop that!

Lani:*looks up* What?

Brock: Your pacing! It's making me dizzy.

Lani: Sorry.*sits down on the bed next to Mondo*

Saraphina: Well.. we could do the same to Mondo as we did to you..

Lani: No way! You're not going to go around ruining hair, unless it's Jessie's...

Trey: Scuze me, but what are you talking about?

Lani: Nothing.. what was your name again?

Trey: It's Trey.. don't you remember?

Lani: Oh now I do! You're the one Brock punched out while your friend, who's name I still don't know, got socked in the face by Mondo..

Trey: Right.. that's us. And his name is Chris.

Lani: Okay, Chris. Gotta remember that.

Saraphina: What?! Wait a minute. Mondo and Brock punched out some guys?! When did this happen?

Lani: You weren't there.. long time ago.

Saraphina: Uh-huh.. Now what are we going to tell Dad?

Lani: I have no idea..

Wind:*setting down her cup* So, what do the cards say?

Lady: Hush. No rushing.

Wind: Sorry..

Lady: Ah yes. You have had for a long time some feelings for a certain young man. It seems real. Do not be fooled. Your true destiny depends on you making the right decision. He may try to stop you. But there will be many others in your way as well.

Wind: In my way of what?

Lady: Your true self. You have many coats protecting yourself. When you strip one off, you are closer to becoming the one holding the key to the future..

Misty:*whispering to Wind* You're getting a weirder reading than I did..

Wind:*whispering* I can see that.

Lady: Do not fall for temptation. If you keep yourself as a temple, then you will become the ruler. A goddess.

Wind: What? Me, a goddess?

Lady: The reading is now over. Please..*gestures to the doorway*

Wind: Uh. Okay. Bye.

Misty: Bye.

Wind and Misty go outside. They blink in the bright sunlight.

Wind: What was she talking about?

Misty: I do not know. Maybe she ate some of that brownie stuff and got some very weird vibes from it.

Wind:*chuckles* Very possible..

Giovanni was running out of time coming up with excuse to avoid the family dinner. He took a quick look at his watch. Seven thirty. And Celine wasn't even getting ready yet. He had learned how long it took for that woman to get herself ready. He looked at the energetic young female next to him. She was bubbling about something, but he had long ago learned to ignore her words. If you nodded every now and then, or mumbled something like "Yes", "Of course", "Naturally" or "Whatever you say sweetheart". Especially the last one worked nicely. Giovanni noticed that Celine was looking at him expectingly.

Giovanni:*quickly* Whatever you say, darling.

She smiled at him and continued talking. Giovanni went back to his thoughts. Of course he could send a team to kill Celine's parents, but then again, she would probably would get hysterical if something like that happened. There was a possibility she would keep talking for couple of more hours and then they would naturaly miss the dinner. But that wouldn't get Giovanni back to his office any sooner. He sighed.

Misty and Wind's eyes were finally getting used to the daylight again. Yes, still daylight. After all, they are pretty far up north, so it doesn't get very dark even during night time. Anywayz, back to the point. The girls were looking around to see if they could find anyone familiar. No such luck, so Wind digs her mobile telephone from her backbag and dials a number.

Blizzard is staring at his oponent. He reachs his hand to his belt and draws a pokéball. He throws the bll forward and just before it lands a Venosaur emergens from it.

Ash looks at Venosaur and takes out one of his pokéballs.

Ash: Well, I choose... Squirtle!

Blizzard gives Ash a weird look and sweatdrops.

Blizzard: You choose a first stage water pokémon against third stage plant pokémon?

Ash:*grinning* Sure! Squirtle hasn't battle for quite sometime.

Blizzard:*hand over his eyes* Oh brother...

Just then that annoying overly-positive voice is heard from Bliz's backbag. 

"Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Phone call! Phone call!"

No reaction.

Ash: Um... Aren't you gonna answer that?

Blizzard: We're in a middle of a match! No! I'm not gonna take a stupid phone call!

Ash: Oh, ok.

Blizzard: Now, let's start shall we...

Wind:Hmprh. No answer.

Misty: Who do we try next?

Wind: Do Ash or Brock have mobiles?

Misty: Nope.

Wind: In that case, it's Trey.

She dials the number.

Everyone is still in Lani's room as Trey's mobile rings. He answers it. Meowth and Brock curiously listen to the converstation, but Lani is too consentrated giving Mondo worried looks to care and Saraphina is having some sorta arguement with Ned.

Lani: We gotta do something!

Ned: Abouuuuut whaaaat?

Lani:*angry* About Mondo you frikkin idiot!!

Ned: Heeeeeey, that waaaaaasn't niceeee of youuuuuu...

Saraphina: I'm pretty sure it wasn't supposed to be nice. You're annoying us.

Ned:*rolling his eyes* Well, excuuuuuuuuse meeeee...

Brock: Has he eaten something unsuitable?

Saraphina:*getting evil grin* Now there's an idea! Maybe we should try some of that stuff to Ned's hair as well.

Lani: Maybe...

Ned:*backing off, looking worried* You're nooooooot seriouuuuus areeee youuuu...?

Lani:*sigh* No. At least not now. I have more important things.

Saraphina: But who knows, after we have cleared this Mondo- issue...

They hear doorbell ringing.

Lani: Who can that be? It's shouldn't be Celine and unca Gio yet...

Lani's Dad goes to open the door. Behind it are standing two girls.

Wind: Hello. Is Lani home?

Lani's Dad: Yes, wait a moment...*yelling to upstairs* Lani! More people to see you!

After a short while Lani hurries down the stairs to the door.

Lani:*surprised* Wind? Misty?

Misty: Yes, that's us.

Wind: Trey said he was here with Brock and...

Lani:*rolling her eyes* Great...

Lani's Dad: Now, I'm pretty sure it would be the time to explain who all these people are. And to get them out before Celine arrives with her date.

Voices from steps are heard and Saraphina, Trey and Brock come downstairs to find whats going on.

Lani's Dad: Well...?

Lani: Uh... well... Ned is my partner and...

Lani's Dad: That one I already knew.

Lani: And... you see...*gives Saraphina look saying "help"*

Saraphina: And Mondo is Lani's friend from early Team Rocket days...

Lani's Dad: Knew that one too. What I'd like to know is who this four are*gestures to Wind, Misty, Trey and Brock*

Saraphina: Eh... Wind is Lani's friend, I think you've met her... years ago.

Lani's Dad: Fine.

Lani: So... erm... Brock is Wind's boyfriend... 

Saraphina: And friends with Mondo...

Lani: Misty is Wind's friend... Trey is Misty's... brother. Yeah, her bigbrother and Brock's best friend!

The people in guestion stare at Lani and Saraphina in disbelief.

Misty: What the...

Lani:*cutting her off* Now why don't you all come upstairs?

__

To Be Continue…

Next chapter: The charming family dinner! Also what on Earth happened to Jessie&James. Although, if you stop to think for a second, you probably figure it out. Anywayz, who should win, Bliz or Ash? Tell us in your nice review! 


	9. 9

This part is about twise as long as usual parts. It's as long as parts of FI(AH) were. Anywayz, the reason why, is… 'cause it's my birthday! Yay! Hope you enjoy this! And now, we proudly present…

****

NES: part 009

Annouser: Aaaaaand the next match is starting! It seems to be Venosaur against Squirtle. We're willing to take your bets. You can win lotsa cash, I'm sure I will… Tra-la-laa…

Both Ash and Bliz give a weird look towards the annoucer.

Announcer: Erm, right. You both know the rules. Feel free to start whenever you want! Now, where did I put that box of brownies…

Blizzard: Ok, he's out. Not that we need him for anything really…

Ash: So, what are we waiting for?!

Blizzard: Venosaur, solar beam!

Ash: Whaa?! Hey no fair! You didn't say we started all ready.

Blizzard: I said "we start" about five minutes ago.

Ash mutters something that cannot be heard. Squirtle is giving his master pretty conserned looks, 'cause no orders are heard and that scary big Venosaur is going to release solarbeam any moment…

Blizzard: Oh boy, this is going to be easier than I thought…

Ash snaps out of his state(which was pretty much trying to come up with as many dirty names for Bliz as possible), when poor Squirtle let's out a cry as the solar beam hits it.

Ash: Right, the match… Squirtle, use your watergun!

Blizzard: Water gun? Puh-leez, that's almost pathetic. Plant types don't mind water.*shaking his head*. You really don't have any idea of tactics, do you?

Ash: You just wait and see! *thinking* Ok, water gun didn't do it… What else can squirtle do?

Blizzard: Venosaur, hit again! This match is almost finished.

Ash: Uh… Squirtle, bodyslam!

Blizzard: That little thing? Against a venosaur?!*drops to his knees, hitting is fists to the ground and laughing his head of* This is almost too easy… *freezes on his place as squirtle hits venosaur, sending it to the happy-happy- land* Wha- what? Venosaur fainted? Can't be, can't be! This is not logical, this is so not logical…

Ash:*jumping up and down* I won, I won, I won…

Blizzard:*still kneeling on the ground* This is so… so… I don't know what this is, but it's…

Annoucer: Aaaaand, the winner is that cute lil' purple charmander! Uuuuh, I want some more brownies…

Bliz's mobile starts ringing again. This time, he picks it up.

Blizzard:*quite angry* What now?!? … Oh, nothing wrong… NO!! I'm not in a bad mood… Fine, we'll come over, yeah, yeah…*shuts the phone*

He walks to Ash, who is still celebrating the victory, grabs the younger boy by collar and starts dragging him away from the battle field.

Ash: Hey! What are you doing?!

Blizzard: We're going over to Lani's.

Ash: Isn't she in Team Rocket?

Blizzard: Yes.

Ash: Then this is just another sheme by Jessie&James to capture my Pikachu!

Blizzard: Stop being paranoied! Now, get moving!

Ash:*glares at Bliz* You're just a shore loser…*follows him anyway*

In Lani's room. It's getting a bit crowded in there. Ned is sitting on the couch, so are Misty and Brock. Wind is sitting on Brocks lap. Blizzard is trying not to be sick and is sitting on the bed with Lani who is worrying about Mondo. Trey and Ash are standing around looking bored.

Lani:*sighs* I wish he would wake up already..*looks at Mondo*

Saraphina enters the room.

Saraphina:*to Lani* We have a problem. Celine and

Giovanni are here in ten minutes!

Lani: Uh-oh.. Okay.. umm.. now what?!

Saraphina: I don't know! But we have to do something and fast!

Lani: And Giovanni can't find out that Mondo and I are dating! Otherwise I'll be thrown out from Team Rocket so will he. And that we so do not want.

Trey: Well, we could stay up here and be very very quiet. They won't know a thing.

Wind: We could do that..

Lani: Would it work? Do you guys promise to be extremely quiet?

Misty: I cross my heart and hope to die.

Saraphina: They'll be fine.

Lani: Oh, alright.. but now I have to change. We have to be dressed up right?

Saraphina: That's what mom said..

Lani: Okay.. well.. I'll go pick something out and then go to the shower to change so you guys don't have to go away..

Lani goes to her closet and takes out a fancy dress.

Blizzard: Wow.

Misty: That's really pretty..

Lani: Thanks, but I gotta go now..

Lani goes to the shower.

A boy and a girl were walking down the streets of WestEnd Town. They looked rather normal, nothing drawing attention to them. Well, nothing except the big red R's printed on their shirts. The boy had black uniform, deep violet eyes and purple colored long hair, pulled to a ponytail. He was little taller than the girl. The girl had greyish eyes and fire red hair, cut very short. She was, of course, wearing Team Rocket's trade mark uniform, meaning almost too short skirt line.

The boy: Are you this is good idea, Kelly?

Kelly(the girl): Naturally. I came up with it!

The boy:*muttering* That's what worries me…

Kelly: Oh, c'mon Ed! It will be fun.

Ed (the boy): Fun for who?

Kelly: Look, I know your not too thrilled, but…

Ed: Yeah, yeah. I just wanna know if your absolutely sure this is a good idea.

Kelly: What are you so worried about?

Ed: You need to ask? For the first, the Boss finding out we're not compliting the mission he gave us…

Kelly: How could he find out about that!

Ed: Second, we're in risk of meeting my dearest brother…

Kelly: Njah, that's not too likely. Plus as unpleasant as that would be, it still isn't dangerous at all.

Ed: And third, we're not sure this is the right place, nor that she will be here.

Kelly: Look, she lives here. I'm sure she'll be around, since it's the festival and all.

Ed: Ok, if you say so…*fishes a cigarette out of his pocket and is about to light it*

Kelly:*noticing that* Hey! Where did you get that?!

Ed: From these festivals. A really nice man was giving them away for free.

Kelly: We agreed you'd stop that! Smoking is a bad habit.

Ed: So is stealing.

Kelly: That's a different issue.

Ed: Not really. What we do for profession is forbidden, so why can't I do something that is lot more exceptable?

Kelly:*caugh* 'Cause we made a deal!*wipes the cigarette from Ed and throws it to ground**angry* Now follow me!*storms off*

Ed: Whatever…*runs after Kelly*

Lani and Saraphina had gotten themselves all dressed up. They have done their make up and hair and… well, you know, all the things a lady needs to do for a fancy dinner.

Lani:*modeling for them* So, what do you think?

Wind: You look fine, as always.

Lani: That wasn't too convinsing…

Ash: I can't see why it is so important for girls to dress up.

Misty: Yes, Ash, we know you can't. Lani, you look absolutely great!

Lani: Good.

Blizzard:*sniffing the air* Say… there's a weird smell in here…

Misty: Yeah…*moves closer to Lani* I think it's your hair… Uh, you really should use some other shampoo.

Lani:*between her teeth, giving Sara&Ned angry look* It's not the shampoo.

Saraphina: Eh… Why don't we put some more parfume on you…

She grabs a lemon scent au de colone from Lani's table and starts spraying it in Lani's hair. After a while the air is thick with the sweet smell.

Trey:*cough* I think that's*cough* probably enough…

Saraphina: Ok…*putting down the, now half empty, bottle*

At the same moment they hear doorbell ringing.

Saraphina: That's our call to down stairs!*grabs Lani's hand and starts dragging her down stairs*

Lani:*yelling over her shoulder* Remember to be quiet!

Ned: Weeeee will….

A silence falls in the room, as everyone consentrades listening to noises from down stairs. Eventually, they do get bored.

Ash: I'm hungry. Don't they have anything to eat in here?

Misty: They probably have the food in kitchen.

Ash: And where's the kitchen?

Misty: My guess, downstairs.

Ash:*getting up* Anyone else wants something?

Blizzard: Hey, you can't go downstairs!

Ash: Why?

Misty: AAARGH!*takes out her mallet and hits Ash*

Ash: OOOOOW!!!!

Trey: Uh, guys, we were supposed to keep it down…

Blizzard: But we don't have anything to do…

Ash: We're bored!

Wind:*leaning closer to Brock* You're obviously unable to sit still for longer than a minute… YAIK!*jumps up*

Misty: What now?

Wind:*to Brock* Who gave you promission to touch there!

Ash:*slightly intrested* Where?*gets hit by Misty's mallet again* OW! MISTY! THAT HURT!!!

Brock:*confused* What did I do wrong again?

Trey: Really, we should be quiet…

Wind: Just because I was sitting there doesn't mean you're allowed to…

Brock:*getting angry* I don't really get you! One moment you're really nice and next you're yelling at me for no reason!!

Wind: For no reason?!?

Trey: Wind, please calm down. You are acting unfair towards him.

Wind: How's so?!

Trey: Giving mixed up messages.

Misty:*screaming to Ash* What did you call me?!? I dare you to repeat that!

Ash: You heard me!! You're…

All their arguing is cut off by the rang of the doorbell. (for those of you who for some bizzarre reason wanna know what happened to Ned, he was looking himself from mirror the whole time.)

Lani and Saraphina are sweatting in their seats. It's not pleasant at all to have a dinner with ditzy sister and her fiance who happens to be a mafia boss. Especially when you have almost ten people upstairs that shouldn't be there. Even less pleasant if those idiotic people can't keep their too big mounths shut and be guiet. Lani was pretty sure she'll kill all of them once she got change. But as it is, when you think things can't get worse, they do.

Lani's Dad:*after opening the door, sounding not-too-pleased* Lani, more people to see you.

Lani and Saraphina change a quick look. Who could it be? Unless it was Jessie and James. Oh, that thought was frightening.

Giovanni:*sweetly* Why don't you ask them over here. I'm always happy to meet friends of my agents… 

Celine: Of your what?

Giovanni: Eh, you see, I prefer to call people working for me agents. Too many James Bond films, I'm sure…

Celine: Oh, don't be ashamed! I think it's adorable.

Lani's Dad:*coming to the dining hall* Here they are.

He is followed by two young Team Rocket members, Ed&Kelly.

Kelly: Hi Lani! We were in the neighborhood and we desided to stop by and say hello…*notices Giovanni* Uh oh… Hello, sir.

Ed:*getting pale* Boss! What are you doing here?

Giovanni: I could ask the same from you. As far as I remember I send you two on a mission and…

Kelly:*sweatdrop* Well… eh… You see…

Giovanni: Yes, I see. I see you haven't done as I ordered and…

Celine: Sweety, don't be so hard on them! I'm sure they just wanted to taste the festival feeling.

Ed: Sure, that's exactly right, miss.

Celine: There you see, Gio-darling. Now that we have that thing out of our scedual, there's one thing I'd like to talk to you about.

Giovanni: And what might that be?

Celine: It's that awful red R they all have. I mean, why R? It's not even pretty letter. Why not something like blue U, or pink L, or green N? They'd be so much more prettier!

After a very uncomfortable meal, Lani and Saraphina are excused from the table. Lani practically runs up the stairs while Saraphina takes it more slowly, mainly because of her dress which unables her to do any quick movements. When Lani goes into her room everyone turns around and stares at her silently.

Lani:*furious* Why is it so hard for all of you dimwits to keep your voices down!!

Saraphina:*coming from behind Lani* Lani, shush. They and hear you downstairs you know. It doesn't help that even if they did make a HUGE lot of noise that you add to it by yelling at them.

Lani:*looks furious but keeps her voice down* Do you know what could have happened to me? And you two! Why on earth did you come just now?

Ed: We thought you'd like to see us. A surprise.

Kelly:*defensively* We didn't know that Giovanni would be here! You think that we'd want to run into him?

Lani:*sighs* I guess not. I'm sorry I yelled but I don't want to get kicked out of Team Rocket.

Ed: Well, I'm glad that your ditzy sister was there to smooth things over.

Lani:*smiles* Yeah. She does come in handy doesn't she?*looks at Mondo* Anything new with him?

Misty: Mondo? No..

Lani: Oh.*goes and sits next to Mondo* Mondo? Sweetie? Wake up, please! C'mon, wake up.

Saraphina:*leaves the room and comes back with a handful of ice* This should do the trick!

Ned: Whaaaaaaat?

Saraphina: Ned, get him into a sitting position.

Ned: Whyyyyyyy me?*but props Mondo up anyway*

Saraphina: Okay, here we go.*pulls back Mondo's shirt and is about to drop an ice cube*

Lani: Wait! What in the world are you doing?

Saraphina:*matter-of-factly* Waking him up. What's it look like?

Lani: If you say so. As long as you don't ruin anything, like my HAIR!

Saraphina: It was an accident! When will you stop this already?*continues dropping ice cubes*

Lani: I won't quit as long as this stink is in my hair!

Mondo is waking up, but no one notices since Lani's and Saraphina's fight is way more interesting.

Lani: I feel like punching you!

Saraphina: Really? When did you get this feeling?

Lani: Aaarrgh!*lunges at Saraphina*

Mondo:*catches Lani by the waist before she actually gets to Saraphina* Whoa, slow down.

Lani:*looks at Mondo in surprise* Mondo? You're awake?

Mondo: Yeah, I am.

Lani:*hugs Mondo* Finally! I was sooo worried!

Mondo: But I'm all right now.*looks around* *to Lani*

Why are all these people here?

Downstairs, Giovanni and Celine are just about to leave. They are at the door talking with Lani's mom and dad.

Lani's Dad: I'm so sorry about all of this.

Celine: Of what?

Lani's Mom: Of the doorbell going off all of the time.

Giovanni: Oh that. Young people have friends and it's natural for them to visit each other.

Lani's Dad: I'm do glad you understand.

Lani's Mom: Well, come back again for dinner soon!

Celine: We will, bye Mom! Dad!

Giovanni: It was nice to meet you.*shakes Lani's Dad's hand*

Lani's Dad: You too!

Celine and Giovanni leave. Not soon enough in Giovanni's opinion, but at least they got to leave.

Jessie and James were recovering from the little activity that we left them doing over ten pages ago( or few hours in time of Pokéworld). No, we're not gonna get into details, I'm pretty sure everyone can figure out what they were doing. Anywayz, they're not doing it anymore. Right. And now they're enjoying a nice and relaxing shower… erm, on secong though, we don't need to know anything more about that one either.

After explaining few things to Mondo, it's time to think about what to do next.

Saraphina: I think we should head out before Dad comes here. I don't think he is too happy with everything that happened…

Lani: And he's not the only one.

Misty: Look, we said we're sorry. But really, is it my fault if Ash desides to start acting like an idiot again? Someone had to do something about it.

Ash: I wasn't acting like an idiot!

Misty: Yes you were.

Ash: No I wasn't!

Misty:*screaming* Yes you were!

Ash:*shouting* No I wasn't!

Lani: Ok, I got the point…

Misty&Ash:*confused* What point?

Saraphina:*rolling her eyes* Whatever.

Kelly: We're sorry that your timing was bad.

Lani:*waves her hand* It wasn't really your fault.

Ed: And we're even more sorry that he was here*points to Ned*

Blizzard: What's wrong with him? I mean, besides the horrible way of speaking and annoying obsession to mirrors.

Ned: Weeee'reee brotheeers.

Wind:*looking at them carefully* They do look a bit alike…

Ed: Do not!

Ned: I'mmmm wayyyyy moreeee haaaandsomeee.

Trey: I think we better get them into different rooms.

Saraphina: That's an idea. C'mon*graps Ned's arm*. Let's go.

Ned: Wheeeere?

Saraphina: To the festivals, you dimwit.

Ned: Whyyyyyy meeee?

Saraphina: Boy, you really don't get some stuff, do you?

She drags Ned out of the room, downstairs and out of the front door.

Kelly:*notices that Brock has been staring at her for quite sometime* What is it?

Brock:*red faced* You… you're… really… pretty…

Kelly: Eh, thanks?

Brock: My… my name is… B.. Brock… wo… would you…

Wind:*looking very annoyed**muttering* That's it. I'm not speaking to him…

Kelly:*eying Brock nervously* What's he's problem?

Misty: Oh, he just has the weakness for pretty girls. Hit him with something, that might get him around.

Kelly:*to Lani* Is she serious?

Lani: Yap. You wanna borrow my mallet?

Kelly: No thanks. A lady never goes anywhere without her mallet!

BANG! That's the voice of a heavy mallet hitting Brock's head.

Ow! That's Brock stating that it hurt.

Blizzard:*looking at the watch* As intresting as this whole thing is, I really gotta go. The tournament is rolling along all this time and I'm wasting my chances to win anything.

Ash:*realizes something* Gary is still there! He must have had at least 2 battles in this time! If this keeps up, I'll lose!

Blizzard: Than let's go.

Ash is already running down the stairs.

Misty:*yelling after him* Ash! Hey, Ash, wait up!

Blizzard: You're coming too?

Misty:*shugs* Just to make sure that if he wins, I'll get the money for my bike.*runs after Ash*

Blizzard: Great… *leaves as well, slightly more calmly than the other two*

Saraphina and Ned rush out of the door, only to bumb into Giovanni & Celine, who for some reason haven't left yet.

Celine: Gio- darling, you agreed to stop smoking…

Giovanni:*muttering* After a night like this, a man needs a cigar.

Celine doesn't have time to answer, when someone runs against her side.

Celine: Hey! Who…*looks to see Saraphina* Oh, Sara. What are you doing.

Saraphina: We're… eh, going to the festivals. You know they have fire works and everything.

Celine:*delighted* I almost forgot those! So sweet of you to remind me. I absolutely wanna see it with my love! Of course we go, don't we?

Giovanni: Do we have to?

Celine: Yes, I love to watch firework with someone special. Sara, who's your "special"?

Saraphina:*looking confused* Huh?

Celine: Him*points to Ned*. Aren't you gonna tell me who your boyfriend is?

Giovanni turns to look and as he regocnises Ned, his eyes narrow slightly.

Giovanni: Well, isn't it Ned.

Ned: Uh, good evening, sir.

Celine: He too works for you?

Giovanni:*calmly* Yes. He's Lani's partner.

Celine: That explains how he met Sara! Well, hope you have fun, sweeties. Let's not disturb them more, honey.*takes Giovanni's hand and stars gently pulling him away from the house*

Giovanni:*over his shoulder* Ned, I see you in my office tomorrow.

Ned: Yes, sir.

After they are out of hearing distance, Ned sink to the ground.

Ned: My God…

Saraphina: What?

Ned: I'm gonna get fired, that's what!

Saraphina: Nonsence. You just tell Giovanni that we're not dating.

Ned: You think he believes me?! I'm so dead…

Saraphina: Hey, you have spoken normally for the last few minutes or so! At least that's a positive side.

Ned: I'm too shocked to consider the way I speak! I'm gonna get fired…

Saraphina:*sighs, sits down next to Ned* Look, you don't know it for sure. And even if you will get kicked out, you can always find someother job. It's not like it's the end of the world or anything…

In Lani's now a lot less growded room, Brock has gotten over the pain of being rejected by Kelly and is trying to talk to Wind, who refuses to answer. Ed and Kelly are sitting on the sofa, Lani is laying on the floor, Mondo, Wind and Trey are sitting on the bed.

Wind: Mondo, would you please tell Brock I'm not speaking to him.

Mondo rolls his eyes, but does as he is asked. This is not really a new situation. Even if Jessie prefers violent, she sometimes tries silent treadment on James. And it always gets to the point where they start changing insults through him.

Brock: Why? Have I done something?

Wind ignores him.

Mondo:*deep sigh* Wind, he wants to know why?

Wind: You can tell him it's cause he's an unsensitive idiot and 'cause I'm not a bit intrested in him.

Brock: But… but… Can you at least tell me what did I supposedly do this time?!

Wind: I'm not speaking to you!*rolls to lay on her tummy*

Trey: You do know you're acting very childish.

Wind: *smiling* Sure I do. *bats her lashes* But you still like me, don't you?

Trey: That's a stupid guestion*strokes Wind's hair gently*

Brock is not looking too happy.

Mondo:*quickly* So, what should we do now?

Ed:*shugs* I don't know.

Kelly: We could go out somewhere together. You know, me and Ed, you and Mondo… and eh…

Lani: She's Wind. We used to be really good friends.

Kelly: Ok… so, Wind, you'd like to come too? And*to Trey&Brock* you guys?

Wind: Sure, it's not like we have anything else to do, right now.

Ed:*gets up* Good. Let's go.

They all head down stairs.

Meowth rushed into the hotel room he shared with Jessie&James.

Meowth: Now you two better not be…

He sees them, sitting on sofa, perfectly platonically, eating popcorn and donuts, while watching TV.

James: Oh, hi Meowth!

Jessie: Where have you been?

Meowth: Looking after Mondo!

James: Where is he? Is he ok?

Jessie: You didn't leave him with Lani did, you…?

Meowth: Yes, dat's right! Since there was no way to contact youse two, so Me-owth had to come here to see what the hell was going on!

Jessie:*casually* Well, we've been watching TV the whole time.

James: Yeah, you won't believe how many intresting programs there's on!

Jessie: Besides, you could have called us.

Meowth: You think I didn't try?!? Neither of you answered the stupid phone!

Jessie: Must have been the TV, making too much noise…

Meowth:*gives them suspisious look* Really?

James:*lightly* Yes, what else could it been?

Jessie: Right. We don't have any reason to not to answer to the phone.

Meowth: You dink you can fool poor Meowth!

Jessie: What do you mean?

Meowth: Like Meowth is blind…*rolls his eyes*. You do remember what da Boss said about dat?

James: Yes…

Jessie: But he was mistaken. We never did or even thought about doing something like that.

Meowth: Don't give me dat… 

James:*whining* What's so wrong if we…

Jessie:*giving him warning glare* Sometimes take a day of to watch some TV. 'Cause that's what we've been doing.

Meowth: Youse know you can get fired!

James:*shocked* We can get fired because of watching TV?

Meowth:*sreaming* No, you numbscull! For doing the other thing!

Saraphina had decided that she would have to get Ned to cheer up or otherwise he'd be a lot harder to handle than when he was happy.

Saraphina:*cherrfully* Now come on,*pulling Ned by the sleeve* we'd better get going or otherwise we're gonna be late.

Ned: No..*pause* Late for what?

Saraphina: The firewroks silly.

Ned: The fireworks?

Saraphina: The fireworks. Now move!

Ned: Alright alright.. They walk in silence for awhile.

Saraphina: You know what, if you keep talking normally like this you'd actually become bearable.

Ned: Bearable?

Saraphina: What are you? A parrot?? I don't know how Lani puts up with you, but I never have understood here anywayz..

Ned: Sheeeeee iiiiiisn't thaaaaaaat baaaaad.

Saraphina:*sighs* There you go again with that weird way of talking..*shakes her head*

Downstairs Lani and the rest have just reached the door when Kelly realizes that she left her purse in Lani's room.

Kelly: Umm, Lani? I left my purse up in your room.

Lani: Go get it. We'll wait.

Kelly: Okay, be back in a sec.

Kelly quickly runs up the stairs.

Banzai(Lani's Dad):*from the living room* Lani?

Lani:*sighs and walks to the living room* Yes, Dad?

Banzai: Where are you off to?

Lani: To the festival.

Banzai: Right.*surveys the crowd at the door* Where's your sister?

Lani: Sara? Oh, she left already with Ned. We're meeting them there.

Banzai: Alright. *lowers his voice so that only Lani can hear* And for heavens sake's don't do anything stupid or you'll end up like your sister.

Lani:*confused* Sara?

Banzai: No, Celine. You know what she was like.

Lani:*realizes* Oh, right. I won't, I promise. Bye Dad.

Banzai: You kids have fun!

The rest: We will!

Lani joins the rest and they head out the door. Kelly had already come downstairs while Lani was talking with Banzai.

Ash was happyly, or not so happyly, running down the streets, towards the Pokémon fighting arena. Misty is right behind him and Blizzard is following them with lot more calm pace. Suddenly, without warning, Ash stopped on his tracks, causing Misty to crash against his back.

Misty:*getting angry*(she's very short tempared) Ash! What do you think you're… *notices Ash's not paying any attension* Ash? What's wrong?

Ash:*pointing ahead* Wha… mo… em… 

Misty peeks over Ash sholder to see what has shocked him that badly. All she saw was a couple, quite far away from them, kissing. Sure, not really a normal couple. The woman looked yound, not over 30, and the man was definitely over 50. But still, why should Ash give a damn about it? Bliz had caught up with them and followed their gaze with his eyes.

Blizzard:*squinting a little* Hey, isn't that Professor Oak?

Misty: Huh?*looks more carefully* Yes, you're right… and he's with… Uh oh…

Ash:*shocked* Mom?!

Blizzard: That's your mother?

Ash: It… this… can't be… whaaaa…

Misty: Now now Ash. I'm sure they have a complitely suitable reason.*under her breath* They always seem to have…

Ash:*hopefully* You… you think so?

Misty:*cheerfully* I'm sure of it!

Blizzard: Yeah, why don't we move on…

Misty: That's a great idea, c'mon now, Ashy.*grabs Ash's arm and starts dragging him away*

They don't get to take too many steps, when someone throws a fishing net on them.

Voice1: Ha-haa! Prepare for trouble!

Voice2: Make it double!

Misty: Oh no! Not you again…

Voice1: To infect the world with devastation!

Ash:*confused* Huh?

Voice2: To blight all people within our nation!

The two figures step out. Yes, you guessed it! Butch&Cassidy! (Wind's note: Neither of us has seen them in any ep, so basicly, we can't keep them in character. So sue us.)

Blizzard: Are these the people who usually bother you?

Misty: Nope.

Ash: They look little familiar…

Misty: Duh, they should.

Cassidy: Shut up! We haven't finished our motto.

Blizzard: Like we really care…

Cassidy: What?!?

Ash: What do you want with us?

Misty: Don't tell me, you too, are after Pikachu?

Cassidy:*laughs* Like we were intrested in something like that! Of course, it will be a nice bonus. But now: Hand over all your pokémon!

Ash: Never!

Butch: Yes you will.

Cassidy: Everyone does, in the end.

Misty: In the end… what do you mean? And everyone?

Cassidy: If you think we went through all this trouble just for your pokémons, your flattering yourselves. We merely desided to rob each and every pokémon trainer in this festival.

Butch: We'll get thousands pokémons! And I got some free cigarettes.*digs up a cigarette from his pocket and lights it*

Blizzard: Wait! Where did you get that from?

Cassidy: None of your business!

Butch: But if you must now, from a really weird guy.*blows the smoke to their faces*

Ash:*caught* I think*caugh* that you*caugh* really shouldn't…

Misty:*slaps a hand on Ash's mounth**wishpering* Shh! Let him smoke it…

Cassidy: Let's see… we have few options. Either you give us your pokémons nicely, or we can hopnotice you to do so. Or activite the electric shocking system in that net. Or… *notices Butch looking at her strangely* What?

Butch: Wow, Cassidy… I've never notised how good looking you are! You'rw absolutely beautiful!

Cassidy: Well, I'm not guing to disagree with that, but you're acting strange.

Butch: Oh, it's just that I finally realiced how hot you are…

Cassidy:*getting angry* Cut it out Butch! You're not yourself, that's clear and…

Butch: C'mon, Cassidy, relax for a while! Here..*offers her his cigarette* have some of this…

Cassidy:*turns her head away discusted* What on Earth have you been smoking, that stuff smells weird… it smells… it smells… uh… I feel dizzy…

Butch: Are you ok?

Cassidy: Where… where am I? Who are you?

Misty: *helpfully* Here, have a brownie.

Cassidy:*puzzeled* Ok…*eats it up* This is really good! You don't happen to have more, do you?

Blizzard: Sure*hands her a whole box*

Cassidy: Yay!*eats up some more brownies* Yay! Hey, Butchie, you should try these!

Butch: Whatever you say, hon'*takes few brownies from Cassidy*

Cassidy:*wrapping her arms around Butch* How about we go to some place little more comfortable…

Butch: Great idea.

Cassidy: But not too far.

Butch: Definitely not. Couldn't wait for that long to… *grins* you know…

Cassidy:*giggles* Butchie…

He lifts Cassidy up and they disappear into bushes.

Misty:*yelling after them* Hey! You forgot to let us go!

Blizzard: At least they didn't take your pokémons.

Misty: Yes, but we're still trapped.

Ash: I know. Pikachu can shock our way out of here!

Misty&Bliz: NO!

Voice1: Well well, whaddo we have here?

Voice2: Look likes someone's in trouble.

Voice1: They better make it douple!

Blizzard: Again?!

Misty: Aren't you supposed to be screwing in some bushes?!

Voice3:*snickers* Hey, da carrot top isn't as stupid as she seems ta be…

Voice2: What's that supposed to mean?!?

Voice1: Yeah, we wouldn't do it in bushes.

A loud bang is heard, followed by "Ow!"

Voice1: *whining* But Jessie… I asked you once and you said…

Voice2: We're not doing anything like that! How many times do I have to…

Voice:*confused* Then what did we do just few hours ago?

Another bang is heard.

Ash:*rolling his eyes* Oh boy…

Jessie*stepping to the view, followed by James* Ehem. As we were saying before we got interupted… *takes a pose* To protect the world from devastation!*silence* James?

James: I wanna know what we were doing if we weren't…

Jessie:*very angry* Why don't I explain later. Now, do the damned motto!!!

James:*sigh* Fine… *takes a pose* To unite all people within our nation.

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love.

James: To extend our reach to the…

Ash:*yawning* Boring… 

Misty: It's not like we haven't heard this before…

Blizzard: Well I haven't but…

Ash: We're more intrested knowing what did you two do?

James: I think Jessie'll have to explain that, since what I though it was, wasn't the truth and…

Jessie: *screaming* Would you all just shuddup! We were watching TV!!

Misty:*smirking* Oh, that's what you call it…

Jessie:*getting flames in her eyes* That's enough! Now you'll hand over that Pikachu!

Ash: Never!

Misty: Ash, you're reapeating yourself.

Ash: Oh, ok. How about: "You're not going to get Pikachu!"?

Blizzard:*shugs* It works.

Meowth: Just give us dat mouse and…

James: Hey, Jessie, Moewth, look.*points at something*

Jessie:*still angry* What?!*turns to look*

Meowth: It's da professor Oak with someone. So?

James: Don't you think it would make good black mailing material?

Meowth: Dat he is dating someone? You've lost it Jimmy…

Jessie: Unless he doesn't want everyone to know.

Meowth: It's still a risk…

James:*brightly* We can always sell the pics to a gossip magazine!

Meowth: Dat's right! Let's go!

They all speed off.

Ash: What about Pikachu?!

__

To Be Continue…

When will it continue? Who knows? Whenever we get enough material for next part. See, now we have catched up with our writing speed, meaning, we don't have any more… yet. We will continue, though. Hey, it's supposed to be never ending! So fear not. And if you have any ideas/comments/whatsoever, give us some feedback. Like reviews or e-mails. We love those.


End file.
